Tobias's love before Tris
by live.love.laugh.JR
Summary: Anyone who knows Tobias Eaton knows he's not much of a talker. All of this due to his past. Melody Santiago was Tobias's first love, the girl who had the same life as Tobias. But just as any other love story, Melody finds herself in deep trouble that sends them both trying to get back to one another and live their wanted happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent: The Girl Tris Never Knew About

Chapter 1

(Melody)

There's ringing in my ears and my vision is blotted. Mother's voice keeps yelling at me "You're worthless! You can't do anything right!"She yells. I close my eyes and imagine myself far away from here a paradise where no one's allowed to cry. When I open them again mothers hand is drawn and bam! I'm back on the floor and the side of my face stings. "Why can't you be useful Melody!" she screams. My thoughts aren't on my crazy mother. It's the thought that in 4 years I'll get to run away from this mad woman I called a mother! Mother runs a hand through her hair that's a sign that's she's calmed down."I'm going out melody. I'll be back in 4 hours and by the time I get back you'd better be done with all your chores and have delivered the basket of food to Marcus." She says and then I hear the door slam shut. Marcus Eaton is the leader of abnegation the faction I live in. And my mother cooks food for him because his wife died about 7 years ago, when I was 5. He lives about 3 houses down with his son Tobias Eaton.

I put on my sweater and take the basket. When I come out the autumn air smells clean and fresh but cold at the same time. I take the walk to Marcus's house quick I want to get home quick so I can have enough time to go to Gloria's house. Gloria is my next door neighbor and since my mother doesn't bother to feed me she feeds me. Gloria gives me oatmeal or cereal. And the only time of the day I get to eat. When I get to the door of Marcus's house I hear screaming and yelling, sounds like Marcus is getting mad. I hesitate to knock but am scared to see what mother will do if I don't. So I knock. At 5 knocks the door flies open and Marcus stands before me. His breathes are uneven and his hand is bright red. "Well hello there Melody!" he says with a friendly smile. He runs a hand through the back of his hair to make it flat. I look at the basket and then at the ground "My mother wanted me to bring you the basket of food you wanted" I say handing him the basket. "Oh! Well tell your mother I said thank you!" he says closing the door. 1 minute passes and I hear screaming and yelling again this time I don't hesitate I knock again, and again Marcus answers the door. "Yes, Melody!" he half yells half says. "Um…. Is everything okay Marcus?" I force myself to say. "Yes Melody, now go home!" this time he actually does yell. He slams the door and leaves me standing there.

About an hour or so passes and I see Marcus leave his house. I have to know if anyone is hurt. I quickly put my coat back on and grab my backpack and head over to Gloria's house. I knock several times and finally the door opens. Gloria is small so I have to look down to actually look at her. "Hello Melody, come for the food?" she says. "Yes and I was wondering if you have a second serving?" I ask. "She looks at me and says "why dear? You're not going to eat them both are you?" She jokes. "Um…no but it's for a friend of mine and I'm going to see if he's okay" I say. "Oh? Well I hope you're friend likes my oatmeal." She says and hands me two warm plates with oatmeal and tin foil covering them. I put them in my backpack. "Thank you!" I say going toward the door."Anytime dear!" she shouts and I make my way towards Marcus's house.

I knock quite a few times until I realize the door is open. Idiot, I think to myself. When I'm through the door I hear a sob. The sob was childlike and sounded like he was hurt. The sound came from the west wing, so I follow the sound. When I come to the door I heard the sound from I quietly open the door it's a room similar to mine then again all abnegation houses are quite the same. I look around and there's nothing really to see until I find Tobias Eaton sitting on the floor next to his bed holding his arm which is bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Tobias)

Marcus hit me quite a lot of times both with his belt and hand. My arm is bleeding so much and the pain he did mentally is starting to kick in. I cradle my arm wishing mom was here to soothe me. I hear the front door open and close and think Marcus is home. More pain to come. Maybe he's happy because he usually slams the door. I let out sob. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and think hear it comes. The footsteps get closer, and I recognize that these footsteps are lighter than Marcus's; Marcus's footsteps are more like stomps. These footsteps are like a ballerinas or a soft bunny. The door opens softly and quietly, the person takes a peek inside and opens the door when she sees me. It's a girl I don't recognize and I know it's a girl because her hair is put up into a bun and she has green eyes that fit with a girl like her. Her nose is thin and long, she has a big bruise on the side of her face and her hand is covering her mouth probably startled at how pathetic I look. She goes away for a minute and I think for a minute that she left, regretting coming into the Eaton's house. But she doesn't, she comes back with a damp paper towel in her hand. She comes over to me and gently puts the towel on my arm that's bleeding. As gently as she puts it, it still hurts, I gasp and my hand goes on top of hers. She looks up at me and her eyes have a feeling I can't identify. She's beautiful. I move my hand and whisper "sorry" she gives a little nod. About a minute passes and she says "Did Marcus do this to you?" she says it so softly. She looks up and I nod. "How did you know I was here and hurt?" I ask. "Well my mother wanted me to deliver the basket of food she prepares for Marcus and when I came to the door I heard yelling and screaming and thought something was wrong." She pauses "and when I gave the food to Marcus and he closed the door I heard yelling and screaming again so that time I didn't hesitate to knock and when I did Marcus came to the door again and I asked if everything was okay and he yelled that everything was alright and to go home, there, all the blood is gone." She says putting the soaked bloody paper towel into the trash can besides my closet and reaches into her backpack, she pulls out a long piece of fabric and wraps it around my arm. My arm feels better. "Thank you" I say looking at her "um no problem" she says looking straight at me for the first time since she got here. We stare at each other for a moment and then she pulls out a bowl with tin foil attached to the top and a spoon out of her backpack and hands it to me and I take it. "What's this? I ask "It's Oatmeal" she says. I look at her and I guess I look puzzled because she says "Have you eaten any time this whole week?"She asks. I think about that and realize that the last time I ate was last week. I guess I was in so much pain that I didn't really care about food or hunger but looking and smelling the oatmeal was making me so hungry I tore off the tin foil and stuffed my mouth. While I was eating I totally forgot that the girl (who I still do not know) is sitting in front of me. I peak at her and she is smiling and looking at her hands. I must look like a caveman. I put the empty bowel down and wipe my mouth with my sleeve she looks up, "My name is Tobias" I say. She looks up at me; she has this look in her eyes that makes you not want to look away. She looks surprised I told her my name she looks like she wants to say something but is afraid. "Melody" she says. Melody, such a beautiful name and it fits her perfectly. We stare at each other for a moment and I notice were both smiling. It's been a while since someone has made me smile. But the whole moment is ruined when I hear beeping. She closes her eyes and looks at her wrist watch. It was a nice wrist watch to it was diamond crested and had her name on one of the straps and it was blue. It was beautiful just like her."Oh my! I have to go my mom's going to be home In 2 hours and I have to eat my food, do the dishes, do the laundry, cook food for her, and dust the furniture. And if I don't who knows what she'll do to me" she says putting her backpack on and getting up "wait I still have 2 questions for you" I say not wanting her to leave "It'll have to be tomorrow I'm sorry" she says heading for the door. "Wait!" I say and before I know it I grab her hand. She looks at my hand clutching hers and looks shocked. Her hand is soft and small she's the same height as me so we can look directly at each other. For a moment I forget that we are here in my house in the abnegation faction and the fact that Abnegation are not allowed to hold hands or touch each other in general unless we're married. But I don't care I want to hold her hand. "Are you coming back tomorrow?" I say. She looks at me with a 'really? You want ME to come back tomorrow?' face "um I'll try to" she says I let go of her hand and she says "good bye see you tomorrow" and she opens the door and leaves. I don't open the door again I open the curtain and watch her walk down the sidewalk "good bye Melody see you tomorrow" I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Melody)

I don't know want happened in the house but I know that I quite liked it Tobias made me smile and it's been 4 years since someone made me smile, and the last person to make me smile was my dear father when he gave me my wrist watch. He gave it to me 4 years ago the night before he died. He said it cost him quite a bit of money but he said I was worth it that made me smile. He knew my favorite color was blue and it made me feel special that he had it made just for me. I've had to hide it from mother since. Every time she was home I would cover it with my sleeve. That wrist watch was important to me and I wasn't going to let a mean lady like mother take it away. Mother is beautiful on the outside but is cruel on the inside. She's always been like this even before my father died. I hear the door slam shut. Looks like Mother's home.

The next day I see Marcus go out again. Mother won't be home until 7:00 pm so that gives me 5 hours this time. I put my coat on and grab my backpack. Its cold outside today but the suns still out, it's beautiful rays are barley hitting me. I go to Gloria's house first. As soon as I'm in front of the door Gloria opens it before I can even knock and hands me 2 servings of oatmeal. "Tell Tobias I said hi" she says, I nod and put the bowls in my backpack. I give her a small smile and she returns a bigger smile back. When I get to the door of Tobias's house I don't bother knocking I just go in. Abnegation never locks their doors. When I go in I make my way to his bedroom but hear something else "I'm over here!" it sounds like Tobias but this voice is weaker than Tobias. Maybe he's hurt, I think to myself. I go to where I heard the noise and find out it came from the living room. Tobias is curled up into a ball on the floor. When I turn him over blood streams from the side of his face and this time both of his arms are bleeding, both his eyes are swollen and have a mix of black, red and purple around them. His face is puffy, he's been crying. "Goodness!" I say, I immediately take off my backpack and dig through it I find a towel and put it to the right side of his face where he's bleeding. He winces. "Hold it there" I say. He puts the hand I don't work on to his face. I take out 2 long pieces of fabric and wrap one around his left arm, he sighs a sigh of relief when I'm done. I carefully take his right arm away from his face and gently press his left hand on the side of his head with the towel. He stares at me the whole time. Well I think so; it's hard to tell when his eyes are purple. I gently wrap the second piece of fabric around his arm. He winces again but sighs of relief. He gently touches both arms. I take the bowl out of my backpack and hand him the food and the spoon. He looks at it, and then attempts to take off the tin foil. He's struggling, so I help him. He looks at me for a moment and then tries to put the food on the spoon into his mouth and fails. I giggle and he notices. He puts the bowl down and pushes it away from him. I stop giggling and look at him. He looks embarrassed. Stupid Melody! I think to myself, he's been through a lot and here I was giggling. I pick up the bowl and spoon and hold up the spoon to Tobias's mouth but he doesn't open. I pinch his shoulder and he says "ouch? What was that-"and I shove the spoon into his mouth. "I am not going to let you starve" I say. I take the spoon out, it's clean, he smiles at me and I smile back. He made me smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

(4 years later, Melody and Tobias are 16 now and it's after the aptitude test, same day, Melody getsCandor, abnegation, amity and erudite. This means she's divergent. Tobias gets dauntless and abnegation. This means he also is Divergent. They walk home together through the sewers where the faction less live. And they encounter a strange but smart man,)

Chapter 4

(Melody)

I'm frightened by what I got that means I'm divergent. But that's impossible! Sure I understand with 2 but with four? It was almost impossible to get 4. I have to tell Tobias but when we were alone. We decided it would be nice to walk home together. We've been together ever since I started helping him when he was hurt and if he wasn't hurt just to have a friend, because we understand each other. We decided to take the sewer way, we didn't want people to be suspicious about us. When we were down there we came across a old man I was laughing at the way Tobias was mocking the amity "I'm soft when I don't want to be and you really bug me but I can't say that because I'm in amity!"" he said mocking Johanna Reyes the leader of the amity. His mocks towards different people always make me laugh. He stops when he sees a faction less child asking for food, he goes to comfort him and I smile at how kind Tobias is. I stop laughing and freeze when two cold hands hold me still. A man I do not know came out of the shadows "got any food?" he spits "no" I say nervously "well you've got a pretty face I'll take you instead!" my eyes go wide with fear "Tobias!" I scream, the man drags me towards the shadows. Tobias looks up "please help me!" I scream, "Melody!"His eyes go wide with fear and he runs towards me. Tobias pulls me away from the man and punches him. The man stumbles back but isn't unconscious he holds his hand to his jaw where Tobias hit him. I'm on the floor still frightened and not wanting to move. "Your boyfriend?" the man asks me. I don't know what to say because I don't know if we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I look at Tobias and he stares at me "yes" Tobias says. He's still looking at me (Tobias not the man) I smile and he smiles back. "How old are you to?" the man asks. "16" Tobias says looking angrily at the man. The man chuckled "oh? Well here is some, advice choose smartly girl I can see it in your eyes you have no clue what you're going to choose tomorrow" and like that he scurries away. I look at the ground and think I really don't know what I'm going to choose tomorrow. Tobias helps me to my feet but I can barely walk. When we reach his house we go in. Marcus works all day today and mother won't be home for another 3 hours. We go sit in the dining room and stay quiet for a few seconds until he says "I'm divergent" I freeze and my eyes go wide. This is the perfect time to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Tobias)

I trust Melody and I trust that she will keep this secret that I just told her. She is still looking at me wide eyed. Her eyes make me feel like I'm in a garden. She blinks "Tobias what were your test results" she whispers and closes her eyes. I look at her shockingly because were not allowed to talk about our test results but I trust her. "Dauntless and Abnegation, what were yours?" I say. She opens her eyes and stares at me. Her posture is so refined and perfect. It's hard to believe that this girl had a hard life. "Tobias I'm divergent to" she blurts out quickly like she's afraid that someone will hear us. I smile and give a sigh of relief. She smiles back and says "but I didn't get 2 like you" she says my head snapped up. "3?" I ask, she shakes her head "4?" I ask again this time she looks at me like she might break into little pieces and nods slowly. My mouth drops open "I got Abnegation, Amity, Candor and Erudite" she says, my eyes dart from each eye she has "Erudite?" I ask, erudite and abnegation doesn't get along. She nods. "You really don't know what you're going to pick tomorrow do you?" I ask. She takes a deep breath "No" she sighs. "Tobias" she says softly, she looks into my eyes and sends chills down my back, those eyes, when she looks at me I can't move and all I can do is hope I do not drool. "yes" I say looking back at her. We both take a moment to look at each other's eyes and admire one another. "Tobias, I don't want my choice to decide what you choose" she says, "What do you mean?" I ask. "It means that the choice I make tomorrow, I do not want it to depict on what you choose" she says softly, "why?" I pause "don't you want to be with me?" she looks up at me this time I know what the look in her eyes is they say 'um yes! What kind of question is that Tobias!?' "Of course I do Tobias" she pauses "But I don't want my choice to be in the way of your future, you have a great future ahead of you Tobias and I could never live with myself if I got in the way" she looks like she's going to cry her eyes are going glossy. Oh no! If she cries then I'm going to, cry I haven't cried since the second day she came to see me. Back when we were 12 years old. My mouth is in a line now, "My future is with you Melody" I say sternly hoping my voice didn't break. She looks up at me and tears have made their way down to her chin. I feel wetness on my cheeks, oh great I'm crying. I cup my hands around her face and wipe away her tears. This is how it was with us, we would wipe each other's pain away and this is how I want it to be forever. I bend down and kiss her gently on the lips. Her lips are smooth and soft. They taste like oatmeal. She's surprised for a moment that I'm kissing her but then she kisses me back and it feels good because now I know she likes me to. I hope I'm a good kisser she's the only girl I've ever kissed and I'm glad she is the first I would only want to kiss her. We break away and she smiles. Her cheeks blush which makes me blushes. She notices it because she starts laughing. This makes me laugh. She pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear "I love you Tobias Eaton" I smile into her shoulder and whisper "I love you even more Melody Santiago, and nothing will change that." I feel her smiling into my shoulder. She smells like vanilla and cinnamon. My favorite scents. We manage to pull ourselves off each other and when I do we both smile at each other. We stay like that until her watch beeps. I take her hand and we both get up. Once were to the door she says "Bye" "bye" I say back, she kisses my cheek and walks out the door "I will love you forever, Melody Santiago" I say to myself as I watch her walk down the side walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Melody)

Mother gave me a talk before I went to bed and she was actually being motherly for once. "Melody I know that I've never been a real good mother" she says. I frown at her. "But I want you to know that I do love you and your choice depicts on the both of us" she smiles at me, It's not real it's her fake smile she uses when we go into town. "Now go to bed sweetie" I get up and walk to the stair case "good night" she says, I don't reply. When I get into bed I think back to Tobias, how his lips felt how they were soft and gentle. His eyes were pretty, I noticed that the first time I saw him his eyes were ocean blue and gentle like he would never hurt anyone especially me. I was surprised when he kissed me. Abnegation weren't allowed to have physical contact unless we were married. But it was then when he kissed me that I realized I've wanted him to kiss me. And when we parted I still felt his lips on mine. When he said he loved me back I felt a wave of relief, I felt happy.

"Melody!" I hear my mother sing "Time For breakfast!" my mother had an amazing singing voice. When I was a baby she used to sing me songs until I went to sleep. I smelled fresh oat meal. Mother is kissing up to me. She wants me to choose abnegation. She thinks that singing and making me breakfast for the first time in, well forever is going to replace 14 years of beatings, name calling and never being there for me when I needed her the most. 14 years of not being my mother. I got dressed and went downstairs. When I was done eating the oatmeal mother and I headed to the building where the choosing ceremony was going to be held. Mother looked beautiful, she had her hair in a bun like me, and abnegation isn't allowed to where make up so it was just us and our plain faces. But still mother looked stunning. We saw some other family's come out of their houses as well. Like john and his family. I saw Tobias and Marcus come out of their house. "Hello Bonnie!" Marcus says coming towards us "good morning Marcus!" my mother said walking towards them. Tobias was looking extra handsome today and I couldn't help but smile a little. He smiled back at me. "Hello Tobias!" mother said with a friendly smile. "You're looking very handsome today!"She says. Tobias looked at her and gave a tight smile "Thank you bonnie" he says "And your looking beautiful as always melody" Marcus says. "Thank you Marcus" I say and look at the ground. "Well no time to waste let's get going!" Marcus says clapping his hands together. Mother and Marcus walk ahead of me and Tobias talking about politics and the faction less. When we were in the choosing hall Marcus went up stage to present the names. When he came to my name my hands started to shake and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. When I got up to the stage I looked at all the factions everyone was wide eyed. Marcus gave me the knife and I walked in front of the erudite they all nodded like they wanted me to come I just shook my head, I then went to amity and they all smiled at me like I was welcomed either way, next was abnegation and they all looked at me like they really didn't care where I went as long as it wasn't erudite. "Were waiting miss Santiago" I hear Marcus say behind me I cut my hand and speed walk to the bowl with lit coals and my blood sizzles. I hear a roar of cheer go up behind me and a dauntless person comes and guides me to my seat I take a look at mother, her lips were pursed and her eyebrows came together in the T of her forehead and nose she was mad but I didn't care I've finally escaped her forever. Tobias is next and my hands start shaking again. But Tobias doesn't take his time; he literally just goes to dauntless and lets his blood sizzle on the coals. I look over at Marcus and he looks like how mother looked 2 minutes ago shamed and angry. The dauntless person who helped me get to my seat helps Tobias to his seat; he slides into the seat next to me. I feel a rush of happiness go through me. He slides his fingers under my hand and squeezes. I squeeze back. The next person to be called is a boy named Eric, He's from erudite. When he comes to the stage he has his eyes on me the whole time. He doesn't bother waiting he goes over to the dauntless bowl and drops his blood on to the lit coals. I hear a shriek and look to see where it came from it was a woman she was crying "No! My son!" that must have been his mother. He obviously didn't care; he walked himself to the seat next to me smiling at me the whole way. "Hi I'm Eric" he whispers. I look at him he's close, to close. "Melody" I say. He had grey eyes and he was quite handsome. Not as handsome as Tobias though. Eric smiled at me. I gave a small smile back. Tobias squeezes my hand he's, been watching me. I give him a wide smile. The smile that I made only for Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Tobias)

When I saw melody pick dauntless my heart jumped, because that's what I was going to choose.

When the ceremony was over we had to go with the dauntless. They ran everywhere so we had to run everywhere, I wasn't used to running and I know neither was Melody because she was already panting. I saw people in the distance jumping on a moving train. Uh oh, the train was almost to the end. "Melody, come on hurry" she noticed why I was scared and ran faster. When we were next to the train I jumped on but Melody was still behind. Then I saw the erudite transfer boy, Eric, stop and help Melody. I feel a flare of jealousy, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I do that for her? She now next to the train close to me so I give her my hand and she gladly takes it I heave her up. She isn't heavy she's as light as a feather. She embraces me in a hug and I know she's scared, I can feel her heart beat on my chest, and she's breathing hard "its okay melody, I'm here" I say into her ear, she nods. And sits her back against the wall she gestures for me to sit down and I do. She gestures the erudite boy to sit next to her to. Jealously strikes me hard. "Thank you" she says quietly into her hands. "You're welcome" I and the erudite boy say at the same time. We look at each other. I give him a 'she's my girlfriend back off' face and he gives me a face that says 'I really don't care she's cute and nice' "who were you talking to?" Eric asks Melody. "She looks up at neither of us but the front of her, "both of you thank you" and she looks at her hands again, I put my arm around her shoulder because I can tell she's scared. She leans into me and the jealousy is gone for a moment. We hear puzzled conversations and look up everyone's staring outside of the train I get up and help Melody to her feet. We look over the edge me clutching her waist so she won't fall. People are jumping off the moving train. Melody backs up fear in her eyes. She's shaking her head. I grab her hand but she pulls it away. She really doesn't want to do this but I'm not letting her become faction less because she's scared right now. I know she's strong and that she can do it she's just afraid she won't be able to. I grab her hand stronger this time so she won't be able to let go, "It's going to be alright" I say she calms down a bit and squeezes my hand "1" she says "2" I say "3!" she says and we jump. We hit the top of the roof hard. I looked over at Melody she was laughing. She was Melody again. "Melody! Are you okay?" the erudite boy again. Jealousy came back. "Yes I'm fine" Melody said laughing. Eric gave her his hand and she stopped laughing. "No that's alright I can stand up on my own" and stood up and walked over to me. She hugged me so tight it kind of hurt. Kind of. "That was Exiting" she said smiling. I smiled back "I knew you could do it" I said. She smiled a wide smile and kissed my cheek. Jealousy gone. All the boys were looking at her and talking about her. She didn't seem to care she just smiled. That was Melody always smiling (unless it was about someone she cared about). There was a man who stood on the ledge of the building. "Hello transfer and dauntless born! My name is max I am the leader of dauntless" max said. "Now who would like to jump of the building first?" he asked. I looked at the ground not wanting to go first. "Me!" my head snaps up and Melody is looking at me. "I'll go first" she smiles and walks toward the ledge. I grab her arm. She just smiles and pats my hand. "I'll be fine" she says, she sounds confident so I let go and watch her move. She looks over the edge and winces. "Today!" Max shouts. She looks at him and takes off her coat the coat that she's had forever exposing her abnegation clothes. Someone whistles. I feel a pang of jealousy again and wish I knew who it was so I could hurt them badly. She holds her coat close and holds it over the edge, and drops it, her favorite coat. We here springs. "A net!" she says. She looks at max and he smiles at her. She hops onto the ledge and falls. I have to bite my lip from screaming 'Melody!' but I know she's alright. I hear the springs and sigh. "Who wants to go next?" max says "Me!" I say and so does the erudite boy, Eric! I walk to the ledge and just jump I don't even bother looking down. I hate heights.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Melody)

When I got to the net I giggled. The net made moved and bounced me down a pair of strong arms helped me down. "What's your name?" the man asked me. In the dauntless compound you can change your name and I want it to be good something I cared about. "um" is all I can manage to say. "I'll give you time to think about it sweetie." I nodded and smiled, he smiled back. A woman comes and escorts me to the place I'm supposed to stand until everyone is done. I hear a very boyish deep scream and look up. The man who helped me down helped Tobias down. When Tobias walked toward me I started laughing. His cheeks turned red and I embraced him in a hug. He hugged me back. "That wasn't funny! You know I'm afraid of heights!" he said. "I know" I say, my laugh fading slowly. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him gently. He wraps his strong arms around my waist. And kisses me more deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck. I hear giggling and we both pull away. The man who helped us down and some other dauntless people are smiling at us. I laugh and so does Tobias. We hear a shriek and see another person fall into the net. It was the erudite boy, Eric. The man helps him down and he doesn't hesitate to walk over to where Tobias and I are. He looks sternly at me and picks my arms up like he was examining me. "Are you alright Melody?" he asks looking serious. My mouth opens a little "Yes" I say he puts my arms down and smiles at me. I give a small smile and look at the floor. We hear another shriek and this time it's a girl. Lauren, a transfer from erudite. When she gets down she comes over to me and gives me a big hug. I've never really hugged anyone but Tobias. "We are going to be the best of friends!" she says. I've never really had a friend before the only person who was my friend was Tobias. She pushes Eric out of the way and links arms with me. I stare at her she's my height and has dark hair like me and her eyes are dark brown. She gives me a huge smile. Maybe I can have a new friend.

When everyone is done jumping off the roof the man who helped all of us down says "hello everyone!" he says smiling. "My name is Amar, now dauntless born initiates go with Cynthia and transfers come with Me." we all follow Amar into a wide dark hallway. There are lights about every 8 yards. He leads us into a very large and wide room with bed sized cots. "This is where you will be sleeping for the next 8 months." Lauren still has her arm linked with me. "The girls or boys!" she pipes. "Amar looks at her "both" he says. Laurens mouth drops and my eyes go wide. He shows us the bathrooms. They have no stall. Neither do the showers. "Ok everyone change and I'll come back to take you to dinner." Amar says and walks out the double doors. Our new clothes are on our cots. I take a seat on one of the cots and put my face in my hands. Lauren takes the cot besides me. Tobias takes the cot on the other side of my cot and Eric takes the one in front of me. I flop onto the cot and inhale deeply. "What are you thinking about?" Tobias asks me I hear him changing. "That I'm finally free" I say looking at the ceiling. I can feel him smiling. "Hear" he says taking my hand and standing me up. He takes his abnegation coat and tells me to take mine off and give it to him. I do. He tells Lauren to take the other side of me. I give him a puzzled look he and Lauren have me in a cage surrounded by our coats "I'm shielding you so you can change" he says. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I quickly change into the clothes laid out for me. I'm wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Ok I'm done" I say and the coats drop. I smooth out the black shirt. And when I look up Tobias is smiling at me making me feel pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Tobias)

Eric is getting on my nerves. Every second he gets he stands by or smiles at melody! A smirk came on my face when the erudite girl, Lauren, pushed him out of the way. Amar came to get us for lunch. He made us give him our clothes. Melody hid her favorite sweater under her cot, and covered her watch with her long sleeve. When we get to the lunch room everyone stares at us especially at melody. But she's totally oblivious to it she just smiles and looks at the food. She must be hungry. When we sit down I sit next to her and Eric tries to sit on the other side but Lauren doesn't allow it. That brings another smirk to my face. When we sit down both me and Melody look at the circular meat in front of us. She picks up her fork and picks at it. "Where's the oatmeal?" she asks. Everyone looks at her. Everyone in the room. Lauren chokes on her drink. "Are you serious?" she asks. "Yes" she says. "Abnegation only eats plain food" Eric says. Looking at Lauren and smiling at Melody. I laugh when I see Melody put the meat on a piece of bread and another one on top. "What?" she asks me smiling. "Here" I say grabbing her; I believe they call it a burger, and putting lettuce, tomato and cheese on it. The way the man in front of me has it. "Cool thanks Tobias!" she says smiling. She's always smiling, that's one of the things I love about her. The other thing I love about her is that she has a smile just for me. One that she doesn't give to Eric or to anybody else but me.

We go into another place. This time it has equipment. We must be starting training. The first thing we have to do is fight someone. The board shows us who we are fighting. Me and a boy transfer from candor, Lauren and a girl transfer from erudite. Eric and a boy from erudite. My heart stops when I see who Melody fights. She has to fight the strongest and violent boy here. Another boy from erudite. His name Is Blake. I don't think he wants to fight Melody. But I know that he doesn't want to become faction less. Melody and Blake are up first. I hear him whisper something. "I'm sorry love" and he throws the first punch. She ducks and misses it. But she misses when she attempts to hit him in the ribs. Blake grabs her arm and throws her to the ground. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. He kicks her in the stomach and she groans. I put my hands into fists and force my feet to stay where they are. She gets up and forcefully throws her elbow into his jaw. He stumbles back and tries to punch her back but she blocks it. She kicks her foot into his leg and he yells and falls. She doesn't kick him and I know she could've and she knew that. She chose not to. She punches his side and he yells again. He coughs and gets back up. Melody punches his cheek and he falls, her eyes go big and she covers her mouth. She goes to him and sits him up. His nose is bleeding and she helps him up. She puts her arm around his waist and helps him off the mat. She sits him down and grabs a towel on the table besides them and stops the nose bleed. Her eyes get glossy but she blinks them away. I kneel down next to her. And rub my hand on her back. She looks up at me and smiles. She looks back at Blake. He fell asleep. She gets up and so do I and when we do Blake wakes up. And grabs Melody's hand, which sends a surge of envy through me "Thank you love" she smiles at him a melody friendly smile that makes some of the envy away since she didn't give him my smile. Max walks over to us and stops Melody. "Why didn't you finish him? In battle you will not be able to help the person you just beat up you will have to finish him!"He spits at her "well I am not in battle and he did nothing wrong to me so why beat him up" she retorts, Max laughs "if you wanted to be friendly or a nurse you should've gone to amity or erudite!" he spits. She just stands there looking at the ground. I'm next. I have to duel with a candor boy. He looks nervous but to be honest he is buffer and bigger than me. So I'm really nervous. He runs towards me but I dodge it. He yells and comes back at me and throws a punch. I fall and he kicks me in my ribs. He keeps kicking me and soon I see nothing but black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Melody)

"Stop!" I yell and run to Tobias. He isn't awake and his cheek is purple I put my ear to his chest and sigh, his heart is still beating. Blake comes and helps me stand him up and we both carry him to the clinic. Once we are there they put him on a hospital bed. They tell me to leave him here so he can rest. I squeeze his hand a leave. I go to the dormitory and put my head in my hands. I hear someone sit on Tobias's bed and look up. Eric sits in front of me. "Why do you care so much about Tobias?" he asks me. The side of his face is bruised and his eye is swollen. I stare at him. His has pale skin and long eyelashes. I look at my hands "Because he was there for me when nobody else was." I say. He puts his hand on my knee "I'm here for you Melody" he says. I feel blush rising up inside of me but push it down I can't be blushing over Eric I love Tobias. I adjust my knee so his hand falls. He notices "Melody if you need a friend I'm here for you" he says. I put my hands in my lap. "Tobias isn't the only one whose always there for you" he takes my hand I his and I actually blush. Dang it! No! No! No! He's getting closer to me. I lean back a little, he's too close, and he closes his eyes and puckers his lips. I don't know what to do! Lauren comes and pushes him off the bed in front of me. She grabs my hand and drags me out of the dormitory. "What were you doing?!" she asks. "I don't know" I tell her "He tried to kiss me and I had no idea what to do" I say, I lean against the wall and sink down. Lauren sits cross legged in front of me. "What are you going to do?" she asks, "I don't know, try to avoid being with Eric alone, I guess" she nods. "C'mon lets go to see Tobias" she says

Tobias is awake now and playing with the thread of the cover he has. He smiles when he sees me and I smile back. I walk over to the chair besides him "I'll leave you guys alone" Lauren says "See you later Melody" and she walks out. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. I hug him tight. "It's good to see you again" I say. He smiles. I kiss him. He puts his hand on my back and pushes me into him. He scoots to the edge I'm on. The nurse comes in "oh! I'm so sorry!" she says. We stop and laugh. "It's alright" I say laughing. The nurse laughs to "Tobias you'll be able to go as soon as I take all the equipment off of you." He nods "Ok well I'll see you later Tobias" I say I squeeze his hand and leave.

When I come back to the dormitories Lauren is sitting there and Eric is sitting on his bed and is staring at the ceiling. "Hey" Lauren says when I sit in front of her. "Hey" I say back "OK! We need to fix your hair" she says. "What why?" I ask "Because it looks to abnegation" she grabs my hand and drags me to the bathrooms. There's a mirror in the bathrooms. I've never been allowed to look in the mirror. Lauren stands behind me and undoes my bun. My hair flows over my shoulders. Lauren shakes out my hair. My brown hair frames my face, it brings out my eyes. When we come out of the bathrooms everyone looks up. Everyone is staring at me. "Why is everyone looking at me?" I whisper to Lauren. She giggles "Because you look hot!" she says. I look at her. She laughs. I ignore the stares and sit on my bed. Lauren sits in front of me. And everyone is still looking at me. I get up and leave the dormitory. Instead I just walk around. Exploring the dauntless compound. I run my fingers over the smooth rock and just relax. I close my eyes and think about my father. I remember his warm smile he used to give me when mother was extra mad. How strong he was putting up with mother. I touch the watch he gave me and feel tears drip down my cheeks. I sniff. I take off the watch he gave me and examine it. I run my fingers over the diamonds that make my name. I turn it over and find something that was never there before. On the latch it had something carved into it. I try to make out what it says. It says: TO MY MELODY FROM DAD WITH LOVE. The tears came harsher. I cover my head with my hands and try to stop crying. I feel someone standing beside me. When I look up, Eric stands before me. I remember what I said to Lauren, about how I was going to avoid Eric kissing me, to stay away from him. I look at him for a few seconds "may I help you?" I say, I put my watch back on and stand up. "Why are you crying?" he asks. "Personal problems" I say I start to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Are you crying about Tobias?" he asks I shake my head and walk away and again he pulls me back. "Then why?" he asks "None of your business" I say softly. He looks sternly at me. I start to walk away. He follows me. "Yes, May I help you?" I say turning around. It's too late he grabbed my face and kissed me. I tried to get away from him but he had a tight grip on my face. I punch his ribs and he finally lets me go I stand back. He's crouched on the floor and holding his stomach. "Ah! What was that for!" he asks, I was about to tell him that he knew I had a boyfriend and that he shouldn't be kissing me. But I see someone standing at the end of the hall. Tobias was watching. Oh no! I run towards Tobias when I finally catch up to him. "Tobias!" he turns around. "What!" he says "you do know that he kissed me first right?" I say. He looks at me. "Then why didn't you yell or do something to let me know to come and pull him off" he says. "I did! I punched him in the ribs because he wasn't the one I wanted to kiss" I say "and I did I tried to make him let go of my face but he wouldn't budge." Tobias looks up and down the hall. This is the hall nobody visits. He then gently pushes me against the wall. He places his hands on my hips and leans forward. "I'm sorry" he says, his nose skimming mine. "well the green feeling can push you down so far it's hard to get up" he smiles and closes his eyes. I close my eyes to and lean forward. The kiss starts out as a gentle and then begins to go in deeper than any of the kisses we've had. My back digs into the wall but I don't care. I clutch his arms. And his mouth opens. At this point it's hard to keep my mouth closed. He grabs my legs and forces them to wrap around his waist. He kisses my chin and I kiss his forehead, just above his hairline. We look at each other and smile. His white teeth flash. I place my hands on his neck and guide his mouth to mine. Our smiling mouths match perfectly. I hear someone stand next to us but neither me nor Tobias seem to care we just ignore it. The person leaves and we're alone again. My hands are cold and he's warm. He pulls back like he was going to say something only to forward his mouth back into mine. The speaker comes on "all transfers report to the dauntless training room" the female voice announces. We part and look at each other and laugh. I put my feet on the ground and smile at him. He smiles back. "I love you Melody Santiago" he says "I love you even more Tobias Eaton, and nothing will change that" I say. He smiles a wide smile. And I can't stop smiling as we make our way down the hall way hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Tobias)

Once we go back into the dauntless training room. Max, Amar and Cynthia are all sitting down in chairs with clips and wires connected to their heads. This is the final stage the one where you go through your fear landscape and see if you're dauntless or not. I have to go first. When I'm injected with the serum I close my eyes and when I re-open them I'm high up. Fear of heights. What would dauntless do? I think to myself. I look and see a building. Dauntless would walk to that building. So I do and when I jump inside a gun appears in my hands and I see Melody tied up in a chair, she has fear in her eyes. Fear of killing her. Dauntless would do it so I look away and shoot I stumble back when I see her lying in a pool of her own blood. The next one is the fear of being trapped in a small box. I slow my heart rate and close my eyes. The box stops getting smaller. The next one is back in abnegation, in my room. Melody is standing right next to me and I hear laughing. Marcus and Bonnie (bonnie is Melody's mother) come into the room both holding belts. Melody has fear in her eyes and I'm sweating buckets. "Melody to make you worth something I have to do this" bonnie says. "Tobias I'm doing this for your own good" Marcus says. Marcus is the first to draw back his belt. I block and punch as hard as I can, Marcus falls but there's still bonnie she draws back her belt and slams it into Melody's face Melody falls. I grab the belt from bonnie and whip it across her face she screams and falls. I open my eyes and I'm finished with the stage. Max comes over to congratulate me. It's Melody's turn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Melody)

It's my turn. I get into the chair and close my eyes. When I re-open them I'm up really, really, really, high! It isn't real so I just jump. I land on both my feet and the room I'm in is dark. Tobias is with me in the room Bonnie comes in with a belt. I'm so scared but it isn't real so I make something appear in my hand a gun. I aim it at bonnie and shoot. She falls and I open my eyes. I breathe heavily. All the supervisors look confused. Max comes over and takes my arm. I look at Amar; he has a hand over his mouth like he's biting his hand to keep from screaming. Max leads me into a room; I hadn't noticed that Amar and Cynthia had followed. "You're Divergent!" max says. I stare at him. "You have no choice but to tell me Melody!" max says. But I figure out what I want my nickname to be. "Don't call me that" I say. "What?!" he spits. "Call me two" I say "Why two?"Amar asks. I smile at him "I can't tell you why" I say. I chose the name because that's how many options were given to Tobias on his aptitude test. He smiles back. "Well anyway, two, what did you get on your aptitude test" max says. What have I got to lose they already know I'm divergent. I sigh "abnegation, erudite, candor and amity" I say. They all stare wide eyed at me. "Four?" Amar asks. I nod. "Well you have a choice, two" max says. "We can kill you, or we can let you go outside the fence" he says. I look up at him. Nobody had ever been outside the fence before. People say that outside the fence was terrible and I would have to go by myself. I think about the choice and start to cry which ever choice I pick will mean I will leave Tobias forever. Amar cups his hands at the back of his neck and closes his eyes. I look at my hands. "Cant I have one more day?" I ask max shakes his head. I have to make the decision now. I put my head in my hands. "Outside the fence" I finally say. They all look at me. "Ok, well here is the plan," max says "you will not go back to your dormitory-"I cut him off "Wait what? You mean I can't say good bye to Tobias or Lauren?" he shakes his head. "Anyway, I was saying that tomorrow we will announce you dead, because you jumped off the rail and into the chasm. Then by tomorrow afternoon you will be on your way to the outside place we will be taking you." Max says. "Hold it!" Amar says "I'll go with two so she'll have protection" Max looks at him. "We can't, you're not divergent." Max says. Amar looks at the ground and shakes his head "yes I actually am" both Cynthia and Max look at him. Max puts his head in his hands and shakes his head. "Alright, well I guess there will be two 'suicides' tomorrow" Max says putting emphasis on the 'suicides' to say we are not going to die. I put my head in my hands and cry I don't want to leave Tobias. Tobias is Divergent! I'm about to say something when I realize Tobias has always been afraid of the outside. I bite my tongue and don't say anything. Max and Cynthia leave the room and leave me and Amar alone. "So why did you pick two?" Amar asks. "Because that's how many options Tobias got on his aptitude test" I smile thinking about Tobias and how much I'm going to miss him. "Look, Melody is there something you would want to tell Tobias?" he says. I nod. "Well I don't have to leave tomorrow, you could hide and I will go tell Tobias, then we both can leave tomorrow night." I look at him and nod "thank you" I say and give him a hug. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell Tobias?" he asks. I think about it. "Tell him I never wanted to leave him that I changed my nickname in dauntless to two for him. That I chose dauntless for him." Amar looks at me "what would you have picked?" he asks I close my eyes and confess. "Erudite" I hate myself for wanting to choose it but I always loved the idea that I could work with knowledge and superior intellect. "Okay dear" he says. Max comes in and Amar tells him the plan he just told me about. Max nods and leads Amar out of the room. This is the room where I will be hiding until tomorrow night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Tobias)

I'm getting worried about melody; I didn't see her at all after she went in to the room where Max took her. I ate slowly the absence of Melody in the seat beside me was odd. Lauren looked extremely worried. Her leg kept bouncing up and down. It was quiet when Melody wasn't there. Even Eric looked worried. After dinner we went to bed I couldn't sleep I was awake the whole night to see if Melody came back to the dormitory. She didn't. Lauren was awake to. I could hear her twisting and turning. I fell asleep sooner or later. And woke up to Eric shaking me "come on Tobias something happened and they are calling you to the pit. I get up groggily and look at Melody's bed. Nothing is there. I put on my shoes and follow Eric, Lauren follows behind, I didn't even know she was awake. When we get to the pit floor everyone is gathered there looking down. Max sees me and calls me forward. "Tobias come here" I do and Lauren and Eric follow. "Are you friends of Melody Santiago?" me, Lauren and Eric nod. "Well I'm sorry to say that we found her body at the bottom of the pit last night" he says. My mouth drops open and my eyes go glossy. Lauren screams and falls to her knees cradling her self. I drop to my knees and put my head in my hands and bawl. "NO! There has to be a mistake!" Eric yells, his voice breaking with each word. "I'm afraid not "max says non sympathetic, Eric falls to his knees to and cries like a baby. I don't feel like taunting him, because I'm in pain to. I feel like I'm going to throw my heart up. I hear Lauren scream again. I look up and see someone holding Lauren by the waist; she was on top of the rail. She had tried to jump off. I get up and run towards the dormitories. I sit down on my bed and cradle myself. She can't be dead. Melody was too smart to commit suicide. I know that. Something or someone must have pushed her. Then I remember her never coming out of the room Max, Cynthia and Amar took her into after the simulation test. They did this to her because she was divergent. Because she was divergent they killed her and made it look like a suicide. I yell and scream like a child. But I didn't care I didn't care if the Dauntless saw me as weak. The tears were for melody. I reach under her bed and take her favorite sweater out of its hiding spot and burry my face into it. I scream MELODY but it's muffled. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up Amar stands before me. I put my hands to his neck and slam him into the wall "YOU KILLED HER!" I yell. He grabs my arms and pushes me down. "No I did not!" he says backing up. I get up and charge towards him. He's up against the wall again "You killed her" I say in a low voice. "No I didn't, Tobias she told me to tell you something's that she never would get the chance to say and if you want to hear them you should let me go!" I do and sit back on my bed. I run my hand into my hair. "She wanted me to tell you that she changed her name to two, her dauntless name" he says I look up at him "why?" I ask he looks at me and says "she said the reason why was because that's how many choices you got in your aptitude test" I look up and start to cry again. "You know I was thinking since she got four options on her test maybe your name should be four?" he says. I think about that "yes that's perfect, that tells me there's still a part of her with me" I say "she also wanted me to tell you that she didn't want to leave you hear and that she loved you very much." He says. The tears start to come 10 times faster. "You know in all my years here in dauntless I've never seen such passionate, beautiful and obvious love." He says, I smile and nod. "she also wanted me to tell you that she chose dauntless for you and that if it were up to her she would've gone to erudite" he says, I rub my forehead "of course she would've gone with erudite she was so smart" I say. Amar smiles at me and pats my knee. "Tobias remember that she's never gone, you will have her in your thoughts and in your heart remember that" he says and gets up and leaves. I hear someone sniff and look up; Eric comes in and sits on his bed. He brings his knees to his head "I loved her" he whispers, I look at him "This is not the time Eric" I say. "I chose dauntless for her" he says "I don't care" I say "I would've chose erudite, but I knew she could've been the one" he says "she would've ended up with me" I say "it was her choice" he says, " They killed her" I say "what?" "They killed her because she was divergent" I say, I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "She was Divergent?" he asks, I nod my head. "Do you know how many test results she got?" he asks, I nod "Abnegation, candor, Amity and erudite" I say. "If she got those then-"I cut him off "she chose dauntless for me, she wanted to go to erudite" his mouth falls open. "My new name is four by the way" I say he looks at me "four? Why-""because Melody got four different options on her test" Eric nods. "Amar told me she had changed her name to two," I say looking at my hands. "Why?" he asks, I think about telling him but bite my tongue, if I tell him he'll know I'm divergent. I just shrug my shoulders. Lauren comes in and looks at both of us. Her eyes are puffy. She sits on her bed and stares at Melody's empty bed. "I miss her" she says. "Me to" I rub my eyes. "You know, she was my first and only best friend" she says. "Didn't you have other friends back in erudite?" Eric asks. Lauren just shook her head. "No, all the other girls in erudite compared themselves to each other, thinking they were better than everyone, Melody didn't compare herself to others she loved everyone and looked at all of us equally with only an exception for Tobias." She says "my name is four now" I say. "Why four?" she asks "because that's how many options Melody got on her aptitude test" she stares at me. "She was" she swallows "divergent?" I nod my head. "You really think Melody would be stupid enough to commit suicide?!" I half yell half ask. She shakes her head. "They killed her!" I say spiting on the word 'they' she looks up. She stands and leaves the dormitory. 2 minutes pass and I hear a yell it sounds like Lauren. I stand and so does Eric. When we see where the yell came from, we find Lauren struggling to get out of a dauntless persons grasp. Max is on the floor coughing and wheezing. Lauren tried to beat him up. "YOU KILLED HER!" she yells, she's crying again. "TAKE HER TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND KEEP HER THERE UNTIL SHE CALMS DOWN!" max says wheezing on each word. I run back into the dormitories and cry again. I don't eat for the next week or so. The doctors say I have anxiety but I really just spend my days thinking about Melody and not wanting to accept that she's gone. Forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Melody)

When we left that night out into the open fields of the outside, my insides turned and I cried again. I wonder how Tobias, Eric and Lauren are doing. Before we left and I was still in the room I was supposed to hide in, I heard screaming and yelling. I wanted to know what was going on so I went out of the room and followed the sound. I followed the sound to the pit floor. As soon as I see what was happening I immediately regret leaving the room. I find Tobias, Eric and Lauren all cradling themselves and crying. "NO! There has to be a mistake!" Eric yells "I'm afraid not" Max says. I see Lauren stand up and climb the railing, I almost shouted but then I saw someone grab her and kept her from going. I sighed. I saw Tobias get up and walk towards the dormitory, slowly I follow where he was going to. He went into the dormitories and got my favorite sweater out from the hiding place I put it. He screamed and cried and I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to go away so I went back into the room and cried until Amar came to get me.

We got into a car like the kind only the erudite use. I fell asleep in the car ride and woke when Amar shook me. When I looked out the window I could see that we had entered a place a sort of fort and got scared. Obviously Amar had connections to the people here because the guard at the gates shook hands with him and gave him a man hug. The guard looked at me and smiled. He looked like Tori, one of the tattoo artists in the tattoo parlor. He gave me his hand and helped me out of the vehicle. A man who looked to be in his late-mid 30's came and greeted us. "Hello my name is David, the leader of the bureau" he said and looked from Amar to me. "Are you ok my dear?" he asks me. My eyes must look puffy and my cheeks must look stained by my tears. I slowly nod my head. I hear Amar and David talking "she's divergent and so am I so we had to leave" Amar whispers to David. "So why does she look like she's been crying? Did she have something valuable that she left behind? Because it doesn't look like you guys brought anything" David whispers back. Amar looks back at me and I quickly turn away and pretend I'm not listening. "Well she had to leave her boyfriend and most beloved friends" Amar whispers so quietly it's like he didn't say it at all. David stops and looks back at me. I close my eyes and Tobias comes back into my mind but I tell myself not to cry. David claps his hands together "Well you guys are welcomed to stay here" he says smiling at me and Amar. "Amar you remember where the dining room is for the meals right?" David says, Amar nods and David walks away. Remember? Amar has been here before. Amar starts to walk down the path and into the building. We stop walking when we are in front of 2 doors. Amar goes into the one on the left. We enter a very big room with a very large bed, a wall covered with books; another door which I assume must be the bathroom, and a computerized closet with types of clothes and fabric that I've never seen or felt before. My eyes go wide and my mouth drops. There's a chandelier hanging from the roof like the one in erudite headquarters, I've always wondered how they worked. "Tobias isn't this-"I bite my lip and look at the ground my head is in my hands again. I feel Amar's strong hand rub against my back "It's going to be alright Melody" he says. I hope he's right.

Amar has the room next door. He says I have 30 minutes until it's time for dinner. The first thing I do is flop on my bed and close my eyes. I think about Tobias and how he made me feel. I think about Eric and the way he always made me laugh and made me feel like I wasn't alone even though he was flirtatious I loved him (in a best guy friend kind of way). I think about Lauren and how tuff she was and how she was always there for me like a sister. I love them. I did not say I loved them because I still love them I always will. They made a big impact in my life and I thank them for that. I wish I could say it to their faces. I hear the door open and look up Amar is at the door "c'mon Melody lets go eat" I smile at him and get up we walk down the hallway and turn I hear a lot of chatting and laughing. We get to 2 double doors that are open wide. When we go inside everyone looks up and stops what they're doing. "AMAR!" they all say in unison. Amar smiles and is lifted into the crowd of people I just stand there looking like an idiot. I lean in the door way and slide down I really don't want to eat. I fidget with my hands and fingers that are up against my knee. A girl sits beside's me "hi!" she says. I ignore her and fidget with my fingers again. "My name is Katrina" she says, it reminds me of Lauren and the first day she talked to me. I push my lips together from letting out a sob. "Hey Kat!" a boy says walking towards us with a boy by his side. The girl, Kat, smiles at them. "Hey" she says back. The boys stop and look at me they both slant their eyes and smile. "Kat, who's your pretty friend" one of them says. I look up, its way, way too soon for this. I get up and walk away. I go sit by Amar at one of the tables. "Hey Melody you have to try this" he says and pushes a plate with meat towards me. I shake my head. "No thank you" I say, he shrugs and goes back to talking to the people who sit around him. I stare at the table and get bored. I get up and decide to walk around and explore what it is and what it has in it. I stop when I get to a room filled with people in lab coats. I stare at them through the clear glass window. A boy who looks to be about my age notices me staring and stares back. I blink and look at another person who is glued to her screen. I can still see the boy staring at me in the corner of my eye. He wears glasses as big as my hand and his hair is light brown. He has high cheek bones and a long thin nose. His eyes are green like mine. His mouth is small but plump. He's wearing a blue vest and a white under shirt with blue pants. He looks like a person from erudite. I stare at him his eyes dart from each of my eyes. I look down and put my hands in my pockets and walk away. I run my fingers on the wall and feel the roughness it has. I hear the door of the room with the boy I just saw swing open. "Hey you!" he calls. I pretend it's not for me and keep walking. I hear running but can't force my feet to stop walking. Soon the boy is next to me trying to keep up with my big steps. I'm tall for my age, very, very tall. But the boy seems to be my height. "Hello" he says tapping my shoulder to say for me to stop walking. I ignore and keep walking. I want to stop walking but I can't. "Can you talk?" he asks, I nod my head but still don't look at him. "Well, my name is nick" he says, he finally caught up with my steps and is in the same rhythm as me. I nod. "What is yours?" he asks, I finally get my feet to stop. And look at him. I don't want to tell him my name but I end up saying it anyway. "Melody" I say and keep walking. He still walks with me. "Do you like science?" he asks, I nod. "Do you like to read?" he asks. I think about that I've never really read a book except for the textbooks at school. I don't have an answer so I just shrug. My watch beeps. And I stop. I never put a time for it to beep anymore. I look at it. I stop putting a beeper on it as soon as I transferred to Dauntless. "What?" I whisper quietly. Nick looks puzzled "do you have somewhere to be?" he asks. I shake my head. I turn the beeper off and keep walking. Nick still walks with me. "How old are you?" he asks. I finally look at him. "16" I say, he smiles. I don't return the smile and keep walking. Nick stops me at a door. "Can I show you something?" he asks, he opens the door and walks through, looking back to see if I'm following. We enter a room with big pictures of trees and names in crested in gold. It is a very big room. "What is this place?" I ask. He looks at me like I'm something he should be researching. "This is the family trees of, well everyone." He smiles. I look at the wall to my right and spot Eric's name. ERIC PORTER. It says. His family goes back so many generations back. I stare at his name. There's a picture! I stare at him and smile. "Is he your…..boyfriend?" Nick asks looking like if I said yes he was going to cry. I shake my head and close my eyes. I look for Lauren's name. When I find it I smile at her picture. LAUREN SINGER. I close my eyes and hug myself and pretend I'm hugging Lauren. I have to find Tobias. It doesn't take long but I finally find it. I smile so wide it hurts my cheeks and laugh. I run my fingers over his name. TOBIAS EATON. How beautiful it looks in gold. I see his picture and stare at him for a long time. He's smiling his beautiful smile he has when someone makes him laugh. I feel nick behind me "is he your boyfriend?" he asks, I nod my head fast and then remember that he probably isn't anymore since I pretended to die and leave him. "I don't know" I say and close my eyes. I feel like I'm going to cry but I hold them in. "hey would you like to come back with me to the labs?" he says trying to cheer me up. I open my eyes and nod. I give him a small smile and we walk back to the big room where I first saw him.

I get tired and decide to go back to my room. "I'll see you later" I say to nick. And walk out the door. Nick is nice and smart and funny. He reminds me of Tobias so much. Except Tobias was…. I don't know, I like nick but I love Tobias.

The next day nick takes me to see something else. This room is filled with all types of cameras. I'm in awe of how many there are. I stop when I see a familiar face. Mother! I gasp and almost faint. "What's wrong?" nick asks. "That's my mother" I say quietly. He looks at me wide eyed. "You're from experiment 3?" he asks. I look at him puzzled. "What do you mean? Why is there a camera looking at my mom and my old home?" I ask. "Where are you from?" he asks. I'm from Chicago abnegation transfer to dauntless" is what I say. He covers his mouth. "Did you come with anyone?" he asks. I nod and say "my friend Amar" he nods. "Well this is the screen room where we here in the bureau see all the activity of you guys in the experiment" he says. I look at him. They've been watching us this whole time! And not only that they saw what my mother and Marcus did to me and Tobias and they did nothing to stop it. Not only that, he keeps saying something about an experiment. He walks towards another set of screens. A boy who is sitting at a desk with a huge computer looks up at nick. "Hey there Nicky boy" the boy says grinning. "Who's the girl?" he asks. Nick looks at me. I haven't told him my name yet. I look away. "I don't know she hasn't told me her name yet" nick says. "Well can I say you look very stunning today" the boy says smiling at me. I look at him and give a very small smile. I look at the ground "my name is Toby by the way" the boy, Toby says with a wink. Toby looks like he's 19 years old. He has the same green eyes as nick but is better built than nick. Nick looks irritated he has the look that Tobias had when Eric would try to flirt with me. I smile at the thought of them. Something catches my attention. And I look past Toby to a screen where I see someone curled on their floor and walk towards it to see better who it is. It's Lauren. She's in the dormitory. She's crying. Tobias walks in and hands her a plate with food. "Here eat" he says, his voice sounds raspy like he hasn't spoken in weeks. Lauren shakes her head "You have to eat sometime" he says pushing the plate towards her. "And you don't!" she says. He looks at her. "I'm sorry, I just, I miss her" she says. Tobias nods. I didn't know they weren't eating! And it's my entire fault. Eric comes into the dormitory and lies on his bed. Tobias just stares at mine. "What if she's still alive?" Eric asks staring at the ceiling. Tobias looks at his lap. "No you heard them she's," he pauses "gone" his voice breaks on the last word 'gone'. "So that's it? You're just going to accept that she's gone?!" Eric says finally looking at Tobias. "I don't want to, but if she's still alive then where would she be?" Tobias says. Eric looks at him. "I don't know I just feel like she's still alive" says Eric. "If she is I hope to see her again" Tobias smiles a sad smile. "I still remember the first day we met" Tobias says. "She was a beautiful girl who came to care for me when no one was there." Tobias rubs his eyes. I feel tears on my cheeks and wipe them away. "Hey are you alright?" Nick says appearing next to me. I nod. "Can you tell me your name now? Because it would be nice to know" he smiles. "My name is two" is what I say.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Tobias)

It's been 2 years since Melody. Eric became a new dauntless leader. Lauren is a dauntless trainer. And I work in intelligence, that's what Melody would've chosen. This year I have to train the new transfer initiates. I hear the net springs jump and see who the first jumper is. It's a girl. She's wearing abnegation clothing. I swallow my tears. And help her down. "Thanks" she says. She's small. I nod. "What's your name" I ask. I have to ask every person who comes down. "Um..." she says, I roll my eyes "tris" she says and smiles. She has green eyes like Melody. But this girl's is darker. Dark green. Odd color. I nod and Lauren comes and leads her to her place where she's supposed to stand. Once all the initiates have landed. I tell them my name. "Welcome to Dauntless, my name is four and I will be your instructor for the next few weeks" one of the transfer girls laughs. "Four? As in the number?" she snorts. "Exactly like the number" I say. She laughs. "Problem?" I ask. "No, it's just, why four?" she says. "Nothing that can concern you" I retort. She laughs again "well in my opinion four isn't a real name" she says. Everyone laughs. I give a tight smile and hold back the urge to punch her for making fun of the piece of Melody I still have. She's candor "what's your name?" I ask. "Christina" she says it proudly. "Well Christina if you want to make it here in dauntless you have to keep your mouth shut!" I say in a low voice. "Do I make myself clear" she nods. I lead them to the dormitories. The girl, tris keeps looking and smiling at me. "Get dressed and come to the dining hall when you're done." I go out but the tris stops me. "Hi" she says. I ignore it and keep walking. She doesn't follow so that's great. When I'm at lunch I sit in front of Lauren. She's eating again. Tris sits by me. She's looking at me. Lauren notices. "Um… dear why are you looking at him like that?" Lauren asks. "Because he's handsome" Tris says. I nearly choke on my drink. Lauren looks angry. "Well I suggest you avert your eyes elsewhere" Lauren says angrily. "Why? Are you his girlfriend?" Tris retorts. Lauren shakes her head. "No, but I know someone who would be furious if he did "Lauren says looking at me. She's talking about Melody. "No she wouldn't" I say. Lauren looks at me in shock. "So you accept that this girl is being flirtatious with you?" she says forcefully. I look at her "no but Melody wouldn't get frustrated if I did have a girlfriend" I say and regret saying Melody's name in front of Lauren. Lauren bites her bottom lip "so you want a new girlfriend?" she says. I shake my head. "Then tell this girl to stop!" Lauren says her voice breaking. "Stop" I say looking at Tris. "Oh come on! Your really going to listen to a girl who isn't your girlfriend tell you to not let me like you?" Tris says. Before I can even say another word Lauren stands up "Fine if you want to acquire a NEW girlfriend, go ahead forget about Melody" she says and leaves. "I have never forgotten her" I say under my breath. But Lauren is already out the doors. I'm not hungry anymore. So I stand up and leave the cafeteria as well. I go to my apartment and sit on my bed. I've tried so hard to forget Melody but I can't. I still have her favorite sweater. It's always been under my pillow so if I need to remember Melody I still have her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Melody)

It's been two years since I faked my death. I work with Nick now in the labs. I spend most of my free time in the screen room so I can see what Tobias, Eric and Lauren are up to. I cried tears of joy when I saw them get their new jobs. I wish I could speak to them face to face, just one more time. I've made new friends like Nick, and the first girl who talked to me when I first got here. Her name was Katrina but we all call her Kat. The two Boys that came down the hallway the first day here, their names were Matt and Luke; they are also some of the new friends I have made here. Something caught my attention when I was in the screen room today. Tobias and Lauren were fighting in the cafeteria. Lauren was yelling at Tobias. And there was a…. a girl? A girl was sitting next to Tobias and being flirtatious with him. "Because he's handsome" the girl said. And Tobias was just sitting there. My mouth dropped open. Lauren's face got red. That's when I saw her yelling. Right now is the kind of time where I wish Lauren or Eric or Tobias was here with me. I feel dizzy. I go to my room and sit on my bed. I decide to read one of the books in my library. None of the books can get my mind off of Tobias and Lauren so I go to see what Nick Is up to. He's in the labs today. When I walk through the doors he's talking with the new lab worker. Matthew, I believe is his name. Nick looks shocked to see me but that change's into a bright smile. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he says. "What's up?" he asks. "Nothing I just wanted see if you were doing anything" I say. He grins "You're bored aren't you?" he says, I smile. "Can this wait till tomorrow?" he tells Matthew. Matthew nods looking at me and walks away. Nick takes off his lab coat and puts in on the hanger. He opens the door for me "After you" he smiles. This makes me smile. We start to walk but soon we're having a race. I start laughing and so does Nick. I stop at the end of the hall and collapse onto the floor laughing. I lean my head against the wall and look at Nick. He's still laughing. I grab his hand and squeeze. Then I'm aware of what I've just done and release. I start to blush. Dang it! I look at the pond in front of the clear window. I stare at it and smile. I see Nick looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head "What?" I say and smile. He continues looking at me and then leans in. he closes his eyes and I realize what he's doing. He's trying to kiss me! I lean back. "I'm so sorry" I say and get up and run towards my room leaving Nick sitting on the bench.

Once I'm in my room I run both my hands into my hair. And flop onto my bed. I think to myself. Nick just tried to kiss me and I bolted. I don't even know if I wanted him to kiss me. I blush and cover my eyes. I don't know what to do so I go see what Kat. She was in her room listening to something very loud. I knock "Come in" she says. I open the door and walk in. "Hey Kat" I say. I sit on her bed and flop on my back. This isn't the first time I've done this so I just do like we've known each other forever. "What's up two?" she asks. I stare at her for a moment and tell her the events that just happened with Nick. She stares at me with her mouth dropped. We stay in a moment of silence "wow" she says. I nod and look at my hands in my lap. "How did you feel?" she asks. I stare at her. "I don't know I was so confused. In my mind it was a wanting towards Nick kissing me but physically it was like betraying Tobias" I say. The thought of Tobias makes me feel dizzy as I remember what I saw in the screen room today. She nods. "What where you even doing with Nick in the first place?" she asks. I stare at my hands and tell her about my past and how I met Tobias, Lauren and Eric. And about Mother and how I moved from Chicago because I was Divergent and how I left them without saying goodbye and how I faked my death. She stares at me and nods at the right times. Like she's thinking about everything I just said. I have never told anyone about my past for it was way too painful to express through words. When I'm done talking about all the events that have happened in my life she waits in silence. "Two I'm so sorry all this things have happened to you. I understand why you were confused about Nick. And I'm sorry-"I cut her off and shake my head. "No, it's not your fault so don't be sorry" I say. She nods. My watch starts to Beep. Its 9:30pm. "It's getting late I better go" I say. She nods." Hey Mel" she says. I stop at the door and look back. "Am I the only person who knows about your past life?" I smile and nod. She smiles back. "See you" I say and walk out the door and walk back to my room.

The next day when I go to the cafeteria I see Nick come into the room with his eyes drawn to the floor. I pretend to be interested in my Toast. Kat is sitting right next to me and saying something about her and her lab research. "Hello Beautiful" I hear and look up. Matt and Luke sit across from us. I ignore the compliment and keep staring at my Toast. "What's wrong?" Luke asks. Luke reminds me of Tobias and Matt reminds me of Eric, Kat reminds me of Lauren. It's like they all replaced the old friends I had. I look to Kat and she shakes her head to Matt. Matt starts to talk about the new food in the cafeteria something called a tater tot that is fried on the outside but has potatoes on the inside. I smile at how fascinated Matt is about food. "Yes!" Matt says. I look up he's looking at me. "What" I say. He smiles "you smiled!" he says. "And?" I ask. "Well it feels good that on your bad days I make you smile!" he says he smiles at me and I laugh. Matt is the boy who always makes me laugh or smile when I'm on my bad days. I see Nick walking over to our table like he does every day. But this time it looks like he has something to say. Oh no! He taps my shoulder and I turn to look at him. "Two, can I talk to you?" he asks. Before I can say another word Kat butts in. "Sorry she can't talk right now" she says. "Well the question was directed towards two" Nick says calmly. Before either of them can say another word I say "Hey!" they both look at me. "Nick I can talk, Kat I'll talk to you later" I say and get up. "C'mon Nick" I say and grab his hand to lead him out without saying anything to Kat. Kat shoots a dirty look at Nick so I pull him harder towards the door. Once were out I lean against the wall and put my hands in my pockets. "Look, I wanted to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable yesterday, I don't know what got into me I just….. I don't know" he says and rubs the back of his head. "Can you forgive me?" he asks looking at me. I look at him. He's started to wear something called 'contacts', something that can help people with glasses see without glasses. So in the broad daylight his eyes look shinier than ever. His eyes are beautiful. I can't look away. He looks at me and I realize I've been staring at him to long. I break the stare and look at my hands. "I accept your apology" I say and smile at him. He smiles back and before I even have a chance to control my actions I hug him. He seems surprised at first but then returns the hug. "I'll see you later" I say and part from him. "Bye, two" he whispers


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Tobias)

Today's the first day of training for the new initiates and the first thing Eric has them do is fight each other. Of course he would. Christina and a girl named molly, Tris and a girl named Myra, a candor transfer boy named peter and a boy from erudite named Edward, and a candor boy named Al and an erudite boy named will. Tris and Myra are first. "Hey Four watch this!" Tris yells. Eric looks at me. Tris knee kicks Myra in the ribs and Myra goes down to the floor. She coughs and wheezes. Tris draws her foot back and slams it into Myra's face. Myra stays on the ground clutching her stomach. "Get up! " Tris yells. She looks at me and smiles. I don't smile back. Myra groans and stands up. She groggily try's to forward her elbow into Tris's jaw but fails. She's on the floor again. Tris punches Myra in the jaw and she goes stumbling back. Myra holds her hand up to her face and Tris uses the time to slam her elbow into Myra's face. Myra now lies on the ground not moving at all. Tris winks at me and blows me a kiss. Before I can make a face Eric pulls me to the corner of the room. "Got a new girlfriend?" he spats. I look at him "No! Ok just because a girl likes me does not mean we are dating!" I say. He stares at me. He clenches his jaw. After looking at each other for about 5 more seconds, he turns on his heels and walks away. I start to walk to but a hand grabs my arm and holds me back. "Hi!" she says, 'she' is Tris. I roll my eyes and start to walk out of the training room. Tris follows me by my side. "So, you wanna go do something?" she asks. I stop and look at her dark green eyes. She smiles at me again. I shake my head and keep walking. She still follows. "Ok, how about later?" she asks. I shake my head. And keep looking forward. She grabs my arm again and forces me to stop. "Look, when I want something I never stop until I get it, and I'm not taking no for an answer" she says. She's so stubborn. "Well, I guess this will be the first time you won't get what you want "I say and walk away fast so she won't keep up. I decide to go to the room I work in. I have to deliver some papers to Max so I leave early. Then I hear screaming. I run to where it came from. It came from the pit floor. I see 3 figures dressed in black and holding someone over the ledge. "Hey!" I yell and run to the figures. They were holding someone small for sure; it was too dark to see the face. The three figures run when they hear me and the person hangs from the ledge. I quickly help them to their feet. I see the tiny body. It's a female. The girl grabs a fist of my sweater and hangs tightly. I pick her up and carry her to one of the rooms where she can be safe and I can care for and cuts or anything she has that has left a mark. When I turn on the lights in one of the rooms I don't want to see the face of the girl. What if she's pretty and I start to fall for her. I won't! When I set her down I keep my eyes on the floor to avoid eye contact. "Four?" she asks. I look up I know that voice. OH NO! It's Tris! Oh great. I roll my eyes and rub my forehead. She smiles at me. I don't smile back. I start to look for a towel; there was one in the cabinet. I walk to her and kneel. I place the damp towel on her small hand and press. She gasps and puts her hand on top of mine. I look up at her. She smiles nervously "sorry" she says. I never really noticed how her hair frames her face or how deep her dark green eyes go. What am I saying! I shouldn't be thinking about this. I nod and look back at her small hand. When I'm done I stand up. "You'll sleep on my bed tonight I'll take the floor." I say she grabs my hand. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor," she pauses and looks at the bed "why don't you come and sleep with me" she says and grins. I look at her and then make a face. I never want to do….well….. Anything that involves climbing into bed with anyone. I shake my hand out of hers "I'm sleeping on the floor Tris" I say. She sticks out her bottom lip and pouts. I roll my eyes and take a pillow and sheet from the bed. I awake to the sun blinding my closed eyes. It's morning. I open my eyes and Tris's face is just inches away from mine, it scares me how close she is. I stare wide eyed at her. At that very moment she looks exactly like Melody. The bright early sun makes her dark green eyes look like the pretty light green eyes Melody has. The only thing that's different is that Melody had a cute thin button nose and Tris's is very long and thin. I have to tell myself it's not Melody. I have to fight the urge to grab her face and kiss it. I frown at her and get up pushing her to the side. I wash my face in the sink. Tris appears at my side. "You're so cute" she says looking at me in the mirror. I shake my head and look at the sink. She slips her arm around mine and I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I push her arm away. And walk to my sweater on the floor. "Why aren't you allowing yourself to like me?" she asks. I glare at her. "A reason that is way beyond your business" I say and start putting on my sweater. "I can understand anything" she says. I shake my head I really don't want to talk about Melody right now. She's still looking at me. "Please tell me why" she says. I shake my head. She flops onto the bed. "Be careful" I say and walk towards the door. "Wait" she says, but I don't stop I just walk out the door. Today is one of the days the dauntless have a day off so in that free time I decide to go to a place only I know about, a place that I was going to take Melody when we got our dauntless jobs. It was a place beneath the pit floor a place that was hidden. I sit there for a little bit and close my eyes. When I reopen them I hear footsteps behind me. Then they are right behind me. I don't turn I just keep looking at the chasm in front of me. The person doesn't want to hurt me because they sit right next to me, a little too close. I open my eyes and turn to see who it is. I nearly jump into the chasm when I see who it is. When I look at the face I see two big dark green eyes staring straight at me. Tris is right beside me, a little too close. I put my head in my hands "What do you want?!" I half yell half ask. She looks at me with no fear. "I want to know why you don't want to allow yourself to like me. "She says. I look at her with anger in my face but she doesn't seem to get it. Her eyes plead me to tell her but I don't want to, it's too painful. I shake my head. "Why not?!" she yells. I glare at her. "Please Four you can trust me" she says It softly this time. "Look Tris it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that it's painful to explain!" I say. She looks like she doesn't care. "PleaseFour, I would understand If you would tell me" she says, her eyes plead more than the last time I saw them. I pinch my lips together debating on whether I should tell her or not. I bite my lip. "There was a girl, she was beautiful, sweet, kind and just….. Amazing. And well she took care of me when I was younger when my father or mother was not there for me. She started coming to see me more and more and soon we developed feelings for each other, feelings that were hard to break If someone else came along" I pause and look straight into the chasm " and well since we loved each other we decided that we were never going to love anyone else the way we loved each other." I stop and look at her to see the expression on her face. I don't see anything. She's quiet for a moment "What happened to her?" she asks. I stare at my hands and take a deep shaky breath "She was killed, by the dauntless leaders" I say. I feel tears rising but try my best to push them back down. "Why was she killed?" she asks I look at her. "Because she was Divergent" I say, I feel my eyes get watery. Tris covers her mouth with her hand. "Four I am so sorry" she says. She sniffs and I look at her, she was crying, why was she crying? We look at each other for a moment she gets closer to me and I don't realize what she wants to do when it actually happens, she grabs my face and kisses it I try to lean back so that I can part away but she has placed her hands on my waist and kept me in my place, she had gotten stronger since she first got here in the dauntless compound. When she finally parts I had already given up on getting away. And to my surprise I actually smile at her and she smiles back. My head is running laps. I get up and help Tris to her feet she smiles and holds onto my hand until we get to the entry. "Bye Four" she says with a smile. I smile back and she's gone. Then my head snaps back to reality and I think about what really just happened. Once I've processed it my head hurts and so does my heart. I just kissed someone who wasn't Melody.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Melody)

I'm done with my day in the lab so I decide to go see what Eric, Lauren, and Tobias are doing. When I arrive in the screen room there's my seat always saved for me. When I take my seat I look at where Tobias is. He was in a room. With someone I couldn't identify because it was too dark. Then I heard the voice of the figure I couldn't see. It was a female. The lights turned on and I could see who it was. It was a small girl with I think green eyes. But they were dark green. Odd color. She looked hurt. Tobias was helping her. I smile at him being generous. Once he's done with helping attending her cuts and bruises he offers the girl to sleep on his bed and he will sleep on the floor. But then the girl says something "I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor" she pauses "Why don't you come sleep with me" she says and grins. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. Wow I'm actually jealous. Now I know how Tobias felt when Eric tried to flirt with me. Tobias looks at her and then shakes his head "I'm sleeping on the floor Tris". That's the girl's name, Tris. The heat is gone then they go to sleep and so do I.

In the morning as soon as I wake up I go to the screen room to check if Tobias and Tris are still there. They are. And when Tobias went to the sink Tris walked over to him. "You're so cute" she says. I feel heat rise up to my cheeks and I can't seem to push it down. Tobias looks like he's ignoring it but I know it's doing something to him. All I see is that he shakes his head and stares at the sink. Tris wraps her arm around his and then I feel like my whole body is electrified with anger and jealousy. He straightens and pushes her arm away. I can't seem to push the negative feelings away. "Why aren't you allowing yourself to like me?" she asks. Tobias glares at her. "A reason that is beyond your business" Tobias says back. He starts to put his sweater on. Tris talks about how she can understand anything. She pleads to Tobias on to tell her why he won't allow himself to like her. But he doesn't respond he tells her to be careful and leaves. He goes down somewhere that's hidden and then I see something hiding the in the shadows that's following Tobias. Fear for him fills my heart. Then I see clearly who it is. It's the clingy girl Tris! She has no business interfering with his privacy. Tobias sits on a cliff that's very dangerous to be sitting on the ledge. The cliff is under the Pit floor. He closes his eyes and Tris walks behind him and plants her bottom next to him she's close, really close! She asks him again why he will not allow himself to like her. "Please Four you can trust me" Tris says. "Four?" I whisper to myself. Is that the new name he got when he became a dauntless member? Why four? I think to myself. After a lot of begging to my surprise Tobias tells her about me and my faked death. I smile when he says I was beautiful and amazing. When he's done telling her about me and why Tris starts to cry "Four I'm so sorry" she said. Why was she crying? They stare at each other for a moment and then Tris leans in and Tobias doesn't do anything. And then Tris wraps her arms around Tobias's waist, then she collides her mouth into his. My whole body stops. I can't think my mind collapses and so does my heart. All I can do is look at the screen with Tobias and Tris kissing. I swallow hard but it won't go down a first I have to force it down. My eyes get saturated with water and that water spills onto my cheeks. I close my eyes and get up. When I'm out of the control room I run as fast as my feet can take me. My tears spilling into the wind behind me. My arms pump hard as I run. Then I stop because my legs can't take it anymore. My legs are sad to. I sit on a bench against the wall, and wipe my watery eyes with the back of my hand and sob quietly to myself. I bring my knees to my head and wrap my arms around my legs so people walking by won't see me crying. I feel heartbroken and betrayed that Tobias was kissing another girl, but then again I am happy for him. I am happy that he found love and happiness when I took that away from him. I can't blame him for wanting a different companion when he thinks I'm dead. I cry and stay in my position for a while until something happens. "Two?" I look up and Nick is before me standing there looking worried. I sniff. "Hi Nick" I say raspy. I try to smile at him but it's not easy. "Why are you crying?" he asks. He sits next to me. A little too close. I sigh and look at the wall in front of me. I tell him about Tobias and our history and how I saw him kissing another girl and how sad it made me. He looks at me the whole time. His expression shows he's listening. When I'm done he takes a second to take it all in. Then I start crying again. This time it's because I figured I betrayed Tobias when I faked my death. Nick puts his arm around my shoulder and hauls me up. Then we walk until were in front of a door. He opens it and walks me inside. Its dark and it looks like my room but this one has a more boyish touch to it. When he turns on the light I can tell it's his room. It's a normal room a closet, a living room and a bed and night table to the side of the room. There's even a screen in his room that people here call T.V. I look at him and he's taking off his sweater and hanging it on a hanger. "Here take a seat" he says gesturing me to sit with him on the couch. I do because I don't know what else there is to do. I sniff and sit next to him. He takes a black rectangle with a lot of buttons. He presses one and the screen turns on. Even though I've seen this a million times it still fascinates me. Its times like this where I wish Tobias, Lauren and Eric were here to share the moment with me. Pictures flash on the screen and for some reason I can't seem to take my eyes off it. I see nick do a cliché move out of the corner of my eye. He yawns and puts his arm around me. I smile a little knowing that he likes me. I relax. I didn't realize how tense I was. "Thanks" I say. "For what?" he asks and smiles. "For listening, I bet if I went to Kat or Amar they would only pretend to listen then make a stupid excuse to leave" I say and laugh a little. "Anytime two" he says and smiles. We look at each other for a moment and then I start to get closer to him. I start to get closer? He starts to get closer as well. Then I think to myself, wait what are you doing Melody! You're going to kiss someone who isn't Tobias? But then again Tobias kissed someone else. I was heartbroken but he deserves happiness and I believe I do to. So I do it anyway. My lips collide into his which makes him go off balance. But once he regains his balance he kisses me back. Soft at first and then harder. His lips are soft. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He leans towards me and soon I'm lying down on the couch and he's on top of me. He pulls back and looks at me "I love you two" he says. All I do is stare at him. I can't tell him I love him because I would be lying so all I do is give a tight smile. Like I said to Tobias when we were alone in the hallway 'I love you Tobias Eaton and nothing is going to change that' and nothing has changed my love for Tobias. And nothing will ever change it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Tobias)

The next day I walk into the cafeteria Tris is there with her tray in her hand. She waves at me but I ignore it. I have to think about what I just done. I wish the world went with timeouts instead of pain. I sit next to Lauren instead. She looks at me and then focuses back on her toast like it's the most interesting thing in the world. I start eating my oatmeal. Hey I still like abnegation food for breakfast. I have a mouthful of oatmeal when Tris out of nowhere collides her mouth into mine. When she finally departs she grabs my napkin and puts it to her mouth and spits. When she shows me it's full of oatmeal. She makes a face. "I should really warn you before I kiss you, huh babe?" she says. I look at Lauren and she drops her toast. Her mouth hangs open. I look at my tray. Lauren gets up and goes to the cafeteria line and basically cuts through all the people waiting, she gives them a growl and a furious glare and they immediately say sorry. She talks to the lunch lady and points to me. The lady looks to me and goes to the back. Lauren runs a hand through her hair and the lady comes back with a jug of milk. Lauren takes it from her and literally runs to me. "Lauren-"before I can finish the sentence she pours the milk on my head. I sit there and my mouth falls open. Biggest mistake I made the milk was expired milk I could feel the chunks fall into my mouth; I gag and grab a napkin to clean my face off. Tris grabs Lauren by the shoulders and slams Lauren into the wall. Lauren winces and pushes Tris to the cafeteria table. Tris shoves her fist into Laurens nose and she stumbles back. When she regains her balance her nose is bleeding. Before Lauren can make a punch Eric is in between them and pushing them to the sides with the help of dauntless bystanders. I stand up and grab Tris's arm and lead her out of the cafeteria. I walk her to the simulation fear landscape room. "Four why are we here?" she asks. "I need to show you something" I say back and start to set up the serum for the fear landscape. I take two syringes out of a drawer of the cabinet and pour the serum into the tubes. "What are we doing?" she asks. I look at her. "We're going into my fear landscape" I say and look at her. She seems exited and sits in the chair. I put a suction cup with a wire connected to it to her forehead and one connected to mine. I take the two syringes and push one of them into her neck and the other into mine. When I awake I'm really, really high! I cling to the wall behind me and look at tris. She doesn't seem scared. "You're scared of heights?" she yells over the roaring wind. I nod and look up. There's a building to the right of me "Follow me!" I yell and she nods and follows my steps to the building. When were inside the building I look around were in a dark room, then a light comes on and standing in front of me is Melody tied up in a chair, she looks confused and scared I try to move, to go to her and embrace her to free her from the ropes, but I can't I can only move my right arm, I try to reach out to her but she's too far for my arm to reach. She sees me and try's to move as well but notices she's tied up. I don't remember having this fear. Oh great. My fears have changed since the last time I checked them. I don't know if I have more or less. A table appears beside me with a gun on top. No! No! No! I can't do this I won't. I'm not going to shoot melody. My right arm moves and the gun is in my hand. My arm points the gun to her and my eyes go big with fear and so does Melody's she knows what's in her fate. She says something quietly "Tobias, please" she says my name quietly, like I was the only one supposed to hear it. "What did she say?" Tris asks quietly. I forgot she was still here. I lock the bullet in place and a tear rolls down my cheek. Melody starts to cry. I close my eyes and hear a bang, when I reopen them Melody lays in her own pool of blood no life left in her eyes. I stumble back and put my hand to my mouth. I start to cry because I know that when I actually do wake up Melody's still gone no matter if I shot her or not. I walk over to Tris and were in another section. This time we're in the dauntless compound. I hear the roar of waves hitting cool rock, and then I notice we're next to the chasm. Nobody's there except for me and Tris. I don't remember having this fear either. Then Melody appears next to the rail she's looking out into the chasm. Alive and beautiful. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back, I don't care whatever this fear is I haven't seen Melody's smile for a long time. She climbs the rail and then I realize what the fear is, I'm afraid of Letting Melody die. I try to move my legs but there glued to the floor. She closes her eyes and opens her arms wide out to her sides she puts one leg off like she's about to jump. "MELODY!" I yell. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I plead with my eyes for her to get off the railing and back onto the pit floor. But she just puts her hand to her mouth and blows me a kiss. Then she jumps her eyes closed and her arms spread wide besides her. "MELODY!" I yell to the ghost of when she was on top of the railing, still alive. I feel dozens of tears splash my cheeks. And then were back in my abnegation room. I remember this one. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Tris thinks this is free time "who was that girl?" she asks I could tell she was hurt. "The girl I love!" I yell because I'm furious. With myself, with my heart, with everything. I feel a bunch of mixed emotions swirling my mind. Marcus comes into the room with a belt in his hand and doesn't even say anything. He just aims and slams but I dodge it and knee kick Marcus in the ribs with all my might. Then we wake up in the simulation room. Tris looks at me and her lip wobbles, she rips the suction cup wire connected to her forehead off and storms out of the room. Finally leaving me at peace with my thoughts and self. I think about Melody and how she smiled at me before jumping into the chasm. Was that what really happened or is my mind just saying that because that's what I have been told. I decide to go back to my room and when I turn the hall I see Tris sitting by the door. She stands up when she sees me. Her eyes say she's been crying. "What do you-"she presses her lips to my mouth before I can even say another word. I don't kiss her back, right now is not the best time to be with Tris. She notices and pushes even more this time though she pushes her lips and me against the wall. I don't want to do this right now so I push her away. I look at her and open the door to my room. "Four" she pauses and I look back, her tears flow down her cheeks. "Please" she pleads. I shake my head "I need some time Tris" I say and close the door. I lean against the door and hear her sobbing. I have to think about being with Tris. I don't even know if I want to be with her, because I can't be with someone who I don't love.


	20. Chapter 20

(So now the whole war with Erudite is done and right now Tobias, Tris, Lauren, Cara, Christina, Peter and Uriah are planning to go outside the fence. Eric is about to be Executed and Tobias is thinking about bringing Eric with them because Tobias has a gut feeling Eric needs to come. Nobody knows Tobias's real name except for Lauren and Eric. To everybody else his name is still four)

Chapter 20 (Tobias)

Right now we're all in a room deciding on leaving or not, we decided we were going to leave when Tori decided she was going to let Jeanine Matthews live, Jeanine Matthews Is the leader of Erudite and the person who is responsible for this whole mess we got ourselves into. Lauren hasn't forgiven me for anything. Tris holds my hand when we decide we're going to leave the city and travel to the outside. Lauren decides it. Something is telling me that we should bring Eric along. Eric is our hostage and we decided we were going to kill him. And I was the one that was going to have to do it along with a woman named Tori and 2 other men. We were to do it before we leave which was tonight. I catch Lauren before we go to the interrogation room. "I don't think we should kill Eric" I say holding on to her arm so that she won't walk away like she's always done. She pulls me into a corner of the hallway "You have that feeling to?" she asks. I make a confused face but then I get it, she means the feeling I got when I knew we I knew we couldn't kill Eric. I nod. She grabs me and to my surprise hugs me. It's really tight though. When she pulls away she says "Sorry I just really need a hug right now" I smile and hug her back because I really need a hug from someone who isn't as small as Tris. When we get to the interrogation room Eric sits in a chair tied up. It reminds me of my fear landscape when Melody was in the chair. There's a gun on a table. Eric has his eyes on me the whole time. When Tori hands me a gun I take it and load it with a bullet. Eric laughs "Imagine what Melody would say if she was here right now. She's probably looking down on you shaking her head and crying at what you are doing" he says with the look like he's going to cry. I think about that, about what if Melody was here right now, I know, if Melody was here right now I wouldn't be holding a gun in my hand, I wouldn't be the one who was going to kill Eric. I stare at Eric then something happens. Melody appears behind him. I stare at her and smile, but then I realize that she's crying and shaking her head. She turns away and then she's gone. I realize that she wasn't really there, it was only a figment of my imagination, and Melody is dead. She wasn't really there, I think. I pick the gun up and aim it to Eric's forehead. My arm is shaking and then I just let it go. I drop the gun and kick it to the side of me. "What the crap are you doing!?"Tori ask. "I am not going to let Eric die. Ok? He meant a lot to a really close friend of mine and I will not let him die" I say. She looks at me with a furious look, but I just stare back. "Fine! Have it your way, c'mon we're leaving now so grab a gun everyone and head to the trucks." She says and walks towards the door. Tris comes up to me and hugs me. I hug her back. She takes my hand and we walk together to the trucks.

The ride there was tuff; we lost some of our members including Tori. I made sure Eric and Lauren were beside me so I wouldn't lose them. We get to a place that looks deserted. It has a lot of trash around; I found a case with a CD in side. The cover of the case said "A walk to Remember" it had a girl and a boy on the cover. I throw the case on the floor and adjust my jacket. I had taken melody's sweater, the one she had before she died, the one I had kept all these years, the sweater that let me have a piece of her. My head snaps up at the sound of car tires rumbling on the gravel payment. All the others have already lined up side by side and have raised their guns to the vehicle. People file out of the car and they all have black hoods on, so we cannot see their faces. I hold my gun up to the mysterious people in cloaks. One of the people took off their cloaks and stared at us with a hard face. It was a woman with dark hair and strands of purple peeking out of her hair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the woman says. Nobody answers. The woman asks again this time a little bit more forcefully with a gun in front of her, "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"She asks. "We come from there" Tris says and pints back to the city we came from. The woman looks at the other people in dark cloaks, and one by one they all take their hoods off. One specifically made me stumble back. One man in the crowd was someone who "died" just after Melody. Amar.

I look at him and drop my gun my hand covers my mouth in the shock that he's alive. He looks down "Hello Four" he says, but I am speechless. "My name is Zoe" the woman with purple strands of hair says. "Come, we're going to take you to the bureau" Zoe says, but nobody moves. Zoe sighs and all the people with dark cloaks raise very large guns and shove us into the car. When we're in the car all I can do is look at Amar. How could he have lied to me about his death? How could he have left me there? When the car slows down we're in a lit place that blinds me since its still about 1 hour till dawn. "Follow me" Zoe says as we all get off. There's a man by the entrance "Hello, my name is David I am the leader of the bureau" David says. I look at Amar to see where he is, but when I find him he's rushing inside with a wide smile. He's excited about something. Zoe brings us away from David and leads us to where we'll be staying. It's a large room with bed size cots lined up in rows. "Make yourself comfortable this is where you will be staying for a while" Zoe says and walks out of the room. "Well I'm not going to stay here, so see ya!" Eric says and walks out of the room. Lauren sighs a sigh of anger and runs after Eric, cursing under her breath. I sit on one of the cots; the others as well pick their spots. I stand up to see where the bathroom is when Amar comes into the room with someone besides him. I can tell it's a girl because her hair is long. "Come on" Amar says to the girl. "Amar! It's the middle of the night! This couldn't have waited on till tomorrow?" the girl says groggily. Amar shakes his head with excitement, her head is down and all I can see is her hair. "Four come here! Quickly!" Amar says gesturing me to him. I look at the girl; she's only about 3 inches shorter than me. I avert my eyes away from her because I notice she isn't wearing pants just her long legs. Of course though she's wearing under wear, with a shirt that just comes above the waist band. "Two! Look up!" Amar snaps at the girl. She looks up and my mouth drops open, tears make their way to my eyes when I notice that the girl is Melody. "Amar! I have a big presentation due in 3 weeks! I have to start tomorrow if I want to pass!" She yells. Amar smiles at her "Look" he says and points to me. Melody double looks at me "Oh my gosh" she whispers. I grab her face and kiss it hard and long. "Tobias" she whispers it like my name is the only word she knows. I smile at her and grab her into a hug and spin her around until I get dizzy. She wraps her arms around my neck and laughs, when I put her down I hold her at arm's length so I do not lose her again. She's crying and smiling. "I am so sorry" she says quietly into my shoulder as she wraps her arms around me. "It's okay Melody, I'm just glad you're in my arms again" I say. She parts away from me and kisses me, "I've missed your kisses" I say, she smiles. "You are so lucky we actually brought you here!" Lauren says dragging Eric behind her. I look at Melody and she's crying again. Lauren looks at Melody "Melody?" she says. "Lauren?" Melody says. "MELODY!" Lauren yells and runs over to hug Melody. "I've missed you so much!" Lauren cries into Melody's shoulder. "Melody?" Eric says. Melody looks up. "Eric?" Melody says. Eric smiles and runs to hug Melody and soon we're all hugging with Melody in the middle. We all part and Melody smiles at me, I smile back and hug her. "How are you alive?" Lauren asks. Before Melody can answer Tris tackles Melody to the wall. Even though Tris is small she can still tackle someone twice her size. Tris puts her hands to Melody's throat and Melody chokes. I push Tris off of her and a boy appears at Melody's side. "Two!" the boy says. Two? Melody coughs and wheezes. I grab one of Melody's arms and the boy grabs her other, together we pick her up. I had forgotten how light Melody was so instead of melody landing on her feet she dangles a little for a moment since I used all my strength. Lauren and Eric hold tris back from hurting Melody. "Two are you okay?" the boy asks. Melody looks at him to me, back and forth. She nods and starts to walk to Amar. She says something to him and points to me and the boy, Amar looks at me and the boy then puts his hand to his mouth. Melody puts her head in her hand and runs a hand through her hair. The boy walks over to Melody and places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him, a pinch of jealousy bites my skin. I walk over to Melody and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me but doesn't smile, she takes my hand and looks at the boy "Nick, this is Tobias" she says. It's been a while since I've heard my real name. Nick looks at me. "Tobias this is nick" Melody says, "So are you like her brother or something?" Nick asks, I look at him confused then I look at Melody, she's looking at the floor. "Melody, who is this boy?" I ask. She looks at me and before she can get another word out nick says "whoa, whoa hold up, Melody?" Nick asks. Melody looks at him "My real name isn't two" she pauses "It's Melody" she says. "Nick remember how I told you I had to leave the experiment?" she asks Nick, he nods. "Well I had a boyfriend there and He's the boyfriend" she says. I smile since she said I was her boyfriend. Nick looks at me to Melody. Then out of nowhere Nick punches me. I stumble back and rub the part of my jaw he hit me. "Tobias!" Melody gasps. She comes rushing to my side. When I regain my balance, my jaw hurts less, I glare sharply at Nick. "Tobias?" I hear and turn to see who said it. Tris stands behind me. "Tris, my name isn't really four its Tobias, Tobias Eaton." I say slowly. She has hurt all over her face. I don't blame her, I kissed another girl and I lied to her about my name. I look back at melody. "You still haven't told me who he is" I say to Melody. She looks at the ground "Nick is the boyfriend I have here in the bureau" she says softly and slowly. I look at her for a good 30 seconds. "What?" I say, "See! She's no good for you four! Come on you could do so much better than that!" Tris says and links her arm with me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22 (Melody)

It was barley going to be 7:30 when they got to the compound. "You coming to breakfast?" Zoe asked, "Sure" I replied. I kept my head down not wanting to see anyone I might know. When we got to the dining hall I didn't go and sit with Kat, matt, or Luke instead I chose a small bench seat table in the corner of the whole room. It was quiet in the little space just how I like my places to be when I read. I grabbed my favorite book on my way here. I love reading it allows me to travel and my imagination to go wild. The book I gabbed is a book on a place that existed a long time ago named Paris, and judging by the author it was such a beautiful place! Streaming lights, soothing rivers and streams, and so many luxurious places to dine and just be happy. The book is about a girl named jenny and a boy named Michael they were both on their way to one of Paris's main attractions called the Eiffel Tower. Jenny and Michael become best friends and explore Paris while unraveling the truth between them and themselves. My thoughts are interrupted when someone sits in front of me, the faint smell of sweat and dauntless shampoo burn my nostrils but I don't look up for I am afraid to see who it is. His eyes plead to me to look at him "Melody" he says but I just shake my head. He grabs my hand and at that very moment my heart stops and I look up. I immediately regret it; Tobias's dark blue eyes pull at my stopped heart. "Melody talk to me, say something" he says his voice getting desperate, I open my mouth but all the breath I had gone and I cannot speak. He looks down "why did that boy call you 2?" he asks looking into my eyes. I finally get enough air into my lungs to say "I came up with that because that's how many choices you got when you got when you were taking the aptitude test" I say and regret it because I can feel the pink coming into my cheeks. When I look at Tobias he's smiling at me I can't help but smile back. He gets up and sits next to me on the bench seat, still holding my hand. My heart starts up again beating faster and faster. Without thinking I throw my arms around him and hug him the hardest that I have ever hugged anyone. Tears start to pour out of my eyes "I've missed you so much" I whisper into his jacket. "I've missed you so much too" he says and holds me in front of him. He puts his hand to my face and gently caresses my cheek with his thumb. This is the first time since they got here that we've been alone. He moves towards me and soon out faces are just inches apart. "Uh melody?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see Kat, Matt and Luke looking at me with wide eyes. "Who's your friend?" Matt asks eyeing Tobias. "Matt, Luke, Kat meet Tobias" I say gesturing to Tobias. Tobias grabs my hand. "Ah, so this is the famous Tobias Eaton" Kat says taking a step towards Tobias "Kat" I warn. But she turns on her heel and walks away along with Matt and Luke. I look to Tobias and he looks at me. He grabs something out of his jacket. A case with the title "A walk to remember" it's all dirty though and I'm not sure the CD is even in there. I open the case to find the CD in the case but all broken and cracked. I look to Tobias, "what do you think it means?" he asks eyes wide and full of curiosity. I laugh and he smiles a smile that says I don't know why you're laughing. "Tobias it's an ancient thing called a movie, people used to watch it for all sorts of things." He smiles and blushes from embarrassment. We look at each other for a moment and my watch beeps. "Dang it! I have to go I'll see you later Tobias" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek. I don't wait for him to react I just speed walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Tobias)

Melody left me standing in the dining hall the ghost of her kiss still lingering on my cheek. I smile knowing I know that Melody is okay. But then I notice a girl watching me. I look to my right and see a girl with puffy curly light brown hair and chocolate eyes looking at me. "Excuse me can I help you?" I say walking towards the girl. She has an orange jumpsuit meaning that she is part of the cleaning staff. She doesn't say anything for a moment; she looks to both of her sides and grabs my arm. "Hello my name is Nina" she says speaking softly yet cautious lining her voice. "I need you to come with me" she says and pulls my arm without letting me respond.

Nina had taken me to the lab to test me out to see if I were really divergent. I don't understand why though. When we got to the lab there was a boy there that looked about Tris's age. "Hello" he says nibbling on an apple core "my name is Matthew" he says throwing the apple core into the trash can. He sat me down in a recliner chair and gave me some liquid that was clear but cloudy. "Okay, you'll be knocked out for a bit but that is the only way for me to look at your brain cells and activity. It'll be just like going to sleep, dreams will still happen and you'll toss and turn just like normal" he says, I didn't quite catch that last part though what did he say? But before I can ask everything goes black.

I'm smiling, lying down in green grass. I feel something light and nice on my stomach. I open my eyes and look at a pair of light green eyes staring right back at me. Melody is staring at me warmth and love in her eyes. She's tracing circles on my stomach, smiling, propped on her elbow. I prop myself on my two elbows and grab her hand she scoots over to me and leans into me. We look at each other smiling and I kiss her, Smooth light soft kiss. I move her closer to me; she parts the kiss and puts a finger to my lips, stopping me from going back for another kiss. She takes my head in her hands and whispers into my ear "This isn't real" I stop smiling and look at her. She starts fading her yellow sundress turning gray and her hair growing ashy. What's going on? "Melody" I say reaching towards her. Everything around us goes dark and all I see is her by a rail, the rail in the dauntless faction, the one where she had supposedly died. She waves to me, her hair gray and her dress now dauntless clothing, black pants and a black sweater. She climbs over the railing onto the ledge of the pit. My eyes go wide. "Melody" I say walking carefully towards her. She smiles painfully and blows me a kiss. I stop walking; she takes one last fresh breath of air and jumps to her death. I try to move my feet but they won't budge! "Melody!" I yell into the darkness as it envelopes me in-

I wake with cold sweat running down my temples and lungs hurting from the lack of air going in. I feel a hand on my chest; it's the girls, Nina. "Woah! Are you alright there?"She says. I breathe heavily and nod. "Matthew is going to have your results by tomorrow okay?" she says. I nod and jump from the recliner. "Wait!" Nina calls, I don't wait I just keep on walking. I need to see Melody, need to see if she's okay.

I go to the lab where she said she worked. When I walk in I see her, beautiful, her long hair down and her in a dress of blue. She was talking to someone a boy. Jealousy flares inside me. It's that boy that had punched me when I and Melody were reunited. She was shaking her head and biting her bottom lip looking irritated. I go closer to them now being able to hear their conversation "C'mon Two!" the boy says. "For the last time Nick! My name is not two its Melody!" Melody says rubbing her forehead. "No! You will always be two in my eyes" Nick pauses. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he says as her grabs Melody's wrists and arms and forces her to turn towards him. Melody gasps. "Ow! Nick, Nick that really hurts!" Melody says struggling to get out of Nicks grasp. "You will not see that boy ever again! You are mine two, you will always be mine!" Nick says in a low voice. Melody's eyes go big fear circling the outer edges. Before I can even think I run up to nick and separate his grasp from Melody. "Leave her alone!" I bark as I push him to the ground. He props himself on his elbows flushed and looking confused. "Two?" he says "what happened?" he stands up. I grab Melody's hand softly and lead her out of the room. She walks fast; I have to manage to keep up with her. Finally we get to a nice little bench connected to the wall. She sighs a sigh of relief and runs a hand through her hair. "Thanks" she says smiling at me. I smile back and put my arm around her. She gladly leans into me. She looks at me and then her face lights up the weariness in her eyes gone filled with an excitement; she gasps "C'mon! I wanna show you something!" she gets up and grabs my hand running down the hallway. What excitement awaits us now?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Melody)

I know where I'm going to take Tobias. I'm taking him to the old abandoned swing set, the only playground area I go when I need to get away from all the people or just need to relax. We make it to the exit where I parked my motorcycle. Handing him a helmet I get onto the bike, putting my own on. "What is this for?" Tobias asks looking bewildered at the round thing in his hands. I smile "It's a helmet; put it on if you don't want to die!" I shout over the roar of the engine as the bike comes to life. I turn to look at him and laugh when I see his eyes filled with both fear and confusion; he fumbles with the straps of the helmet. When Tobias finishes putting on the helmet I twist the handle bars and the bike zooms fast out onto the gravely road. He whoops and pumps his fists into the air, I laugh. When we finally get to the destination, I stop the bike and look back to Tobias who rips off his helmet as soon as the bike stops. He jumps from the bike, wild filling his eyes "That was exhilarating!" he says throwing his arms into the air. I stand and grab his hand, making his focus settle on me. "This is what I wanted to show you" I say walking through the rusted and moss covered playground equipment. When we get to the swings I smile and put my forearm out in front of me to demonstrate the purpose of the swing set. "What is it?" he asks. "It's a swing set!" I say walking over to it and running a hand over the cold metal chains that hold the seat. "What's the purpose?" He asks. I laugh "Nothing, you just sit and swing your feet. The more you swing the higher you go" I say sitting down on one of the swings, demonstrating by kicking my legs back and forth picking up my speed with every kick. Tobias smiles and sits in the seat next to me; I stop by digging my heels into the dirt and giggle when I see him struggling to echo me. I stand and go towards his back, curling my fingers around the metal chains. I take three steps back pulling him up and let go. He swings forwards and comes back, where I give him a gentle push making him go up higher. He hollers and whoops, laughing. We stand there in a perfect screenshot laughing and being like the way it was before this whole mess happened. He stops himself and we walk over to a park bench sitting down and panting. "Melody" Tobias says touching my arm. I look at him wondering what goes on in his head. "I love you" he says, making my insides melt. I smile and pull him towards me into a kiss. He opens his mouth, daring my tongue. I wrap my hands around his biceps and pull him so close that our chests rise and fall together. One of his hands finds the hem of my sweater and go up stopping at the latch of my bra. His breathing speeds up and I can feel his heart pounding. I put a hand to his chest parting the passionate kiss and shake my head "No not yet" I whisper against his lips "I don't want my first time to be on a rusted old park bench" I breath not opening my eyes, afraid I'll see his disappointed face. His thumbs make their way to my eyes lids and gently open them, forcing me to look at him. He smiles "I'm ready when you are" he whispers. I smile, and give him a kiss on the cheek. A small gift of gratitude for him respecting my decision. We both stand and walk over to my bike and drive back to reality.

(Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been active its been hectic so yeah…hopefully I'll be a bit more active, thanks for reading this far hope you enjoy! : ) – .LaughJR


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Melody)

This is the second week that Tobias, Lauren and Eric have been here and I need to get started on the project that will be determined by the leaders of the bureau to see if I am smart enough to stay here at the Bureau and live here for the rest of my life. This is nothing that should be taken lightly…my whole future rides on this and one screw up will be enough for the bureau to determine my fate. What happens if I don't pass their test? Well I don't know, there really hasn't been anyone who has failed the 'test' or so Amar tells me, but to me I think he's just trying to reassure me and lift some of the pressure off my shoulders. I am on the computer the whole day and don't stop until around 5 pm in the afternoon when Zoey comes into the office. "Darling you have been on that darn computer all day don't you think it's time to get out?" Zoe asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I rub my eyes and smile up at her. I nod "Okay, I guess I could use a break" I say getting up and stretching. Zoey smiles "That's the spirit girl" Zoey says pumping her fist in the air in an exaggerated gesture. I laugh. When we get out of the office Amar clearly fakes bumping into me. "Oh, funny seeing you here" He says trying not to give anything away. I smile "Hey Amar" I say. "Oh. Hey guess what?" he asks. "What?" I say. "Today is a lovely girl's birthday and I was just about to give her this" Amar says holding out a barrette. I gasp. The barrette is a cluster of painted flowers decorated with fine small diamonds. Some of the gems are a different mineral, such as jade, ruby, and sapphire. All of the colors making the barrette look like a tiny garden. On the side of one of the petals MELODY shimmers in gold then little music notes surround my name. I didn't forget that my birthday was today, I just ignored it. Back in Chicago, Mother never remembered my birthday. Less threw a party in celebration. So every year my expectations faded until I expected nothing and didn't celebrate it like most people did. "Happy birthday Melody" Amar says holding it out, his eyes glassy. "Thank you" I say. My cheeks are wet, I'm crying. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's go get you ready because tonight Amar and I are going to take you somewhere you'll enjoy" Zoey says. When we get back to my room Zoey goes into the closet and brings out a long dress. I gasp at the sight of it. The dress is a beautiful blue color. A sweet heart neckline finishes the top along with a glittery bodice. The skirts puff out in an extravagant arrangement of black and blue. The top layer of the skirts is covered in a rough shimmering fabric. "I think she likes it" Zoey says, smiling from ear to ear. I smile back. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on try it on!" Zoey says giggling and handing the dress over to me. "Is this really for me?" I ask, grabbing the dress. Zoey nods. I throw my arms around her then around Amar. They both give light soft chuckles. I rush into the bathroom and slip the dress on, careful not to ruin anything. When I get out I examine myself in my floor length mirror. Zoey comes up behind me putting her hands on my shoulders "Oh my goodness. Melody!" Zoey says clasping her hands together. "You look so beautiful" she says wiping away a tear. I smile. "Come now, it's time for phase 2. The hair" She says clasping her hands once more. Zoey leads me to a chair and we begin a 2 hour long hair session. By the time we're done Zoey won't let me look at my reflection just yet, she says we have to do my make-up first. I don't argue with whatever stuff she's putting on me and lie perfectly still as she applies various different looking bottles of substances I had no idea existed. When we're done Zoey finally lets me step in front of the full length mirror. When I look in the mirror I'm shocked to see another girl staring right back at me. Yes, this girl is beautiful. But I cannot fully grasp that this is _me_. My hair is curled parted on the right side giving the illusion of having bangs. The barrette that Amar gave me is holding a piece of my hair on the left side. Everything about the girl in the mirror looks more defined. The cheekbones seem to stick out more, as do her eyes and lips. My eyes are painted on the lids a soft blue lined with black in the corners; even my lashes seem longer and thicker. My lips are plumper than before and are now a deep shade of rosy red. "Now time for the shoes" Zoey says kneeling besides my bed and pulling out a cardboard box. "Do we have to put make-up on my feet as well?" I say, half joking. Zoey laughs "No my dear, we don't have to put make-up on your feet" she says then opens the box. Inside the box is a pair of tall high heeled pumps the same color of the dress except a tad bit darker and covered in black lace. I slide my feet into them and notice that I am now about 3 inches taller than I was before. Zoey literally has to look up at me. "So where are we going?" I ask as we walk towards the door. Zoey shakes her head "Uh-uh it's a surprise dear" She says, a smile playing on her lips. I laugh and gently shove her causing Zoey to burst out into even more giggles. When we get outside Amar has already decided to fall asleep on the floor. Zoey and I laugh silently then Zoey kicks him gently. "Get up old man" She says. Amar stirs then finally wakes up. As soon as his eyes hit me, he jumps to his feet and give me an up down glance. "Oh Melody! You look so beautiful!" Amar says. I smile "So where are we going that causes me dress up so fancy?" I ask. Zoey and Amar exchange a look then smile "It's a surprise dear" Zoey says. "C'mon now, we don't want to be late" Amar says leading the way. We stop in front of 2 big metal double doors. Amar pushes them open to reveal complete and total darkness. I walk in disappointment starting to bloom in my chest. "Um, it's a lovely shade of black?" I say trying to make it look like I love the place. Zoey laughs and so does Amar. 5 seconds later the lights turn on and so many people jump and yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELODY!" I squeal and jump back. The laugh, the room bursts into fits of laughter and smiles. A long giant banner hangs from one wall to the other. In giant painted words it says HAPPY BIRTHDAY. On a table pushed up against the far wall, colorful boxes with ribbon over flow-presents. On another table are refreshments, drinks and a huge cake with a number 19 candle on it. I smile, today is my 19th birthday. Lauren runs up and throws her arms around me. "Happy Birthday Melody! Goodness! You look so beautiful!" She says. I smile and look her up and down. Lauren is wearing a simple plain blue pencil dress, something that I would wear to work. Her hair is down making her face look older yet young at the same time. "Thank you Lauren" I say. She smiles back and walks over to a handsome boy around Laurens age. I smirk; perhaps Lauren is starting to mingle with boys. The next person to walk over to me is Eric. He smiles as he reaches me, a drink in his hand. "Tsk gosh Melody, You really have to look this cute tonight?" he smiles playfully. "Now can I be allowed to push you against the wall and kiss you?" He says jokingly. I laugh "Sure Eric right after I die" I say, we both laugh. "Happy Birthday Melody" he says then kisses me on my cheek. We both smile and he walks away. Someone clears their throat behind me. I turn and see Tobias staring at me. "Well, it seems to me that today is someone's 19th birthday" he says. I smile "So it appears". Tobias smiles his perfect smile and pulls me into a hug. When we part his shoulders sag "You look beautiful" he breathes. "So I've heard" I say playfully. Tobias pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. I gasp, what he gives me is a necklace. The necklace has a gold chain and a red jewel locket. I open the heart and smile, inside the locket are tiny pictures, one of me and the other of Tobias. Tobias is smiling his perfect smile, the one that makes his whole face soft and full of love and happiness. He gives me a kiss and I can sense the want for more in his eyes when he lingers a second on my lips. Music starts to play and people start dancing. Bright neon lights start to dot everywhere, making the whole room colorful. The lights in the room dim make the neon lights seem even brighter. Tobias starts dancing an odd dance move that sends me cackling with laughter. I snort and quickly cover my mouth hoping Tobias didn't hear that. I figure he does because he laughs and pulls me close "That snort was so cute" He growls. I laugh and join him with the funny dances he makes. Soon Lauren and Eric join us and start going along with the funny dance moves. A tear escapes my eye from the laughter they're causing. Soon we're all laughing, bending over our stomachs in an attempt to stop. Then the fast up beat songs end and a slow one comes up. Couples walk hand in hand towards the middle of the room and slowly sway to the music. Tobias holds his hand out to me and I take it. He leads me to the center along with the other couples and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me so close that our chests touch. I link my hands around his neck and lean my forehead against his. I close my eyes and imagine us both on a cloud just us, a princess and a prince. The stars shining just for us. A tap comes on Tobias's shoulder. We both open our eyes and Nick stands next to Tobias. "May I cut in?" He asks. Before Tobias can respond Nick grabs my hand and leads me away from Tobias. I protest trying to tear my hands away from Nick but he doesn't budge. Nick places his hands right above my butt, I tense and straighten. I grip is arms, keeping him from going any lower. "Miss me Melody?" He asks. I stay silent, my lips in a thin line. "How about we step outside for a minute and I give you instead of 19 punches, 19 kisses? You are looking beautiful in that dress, dear" He says, his eyes lingering on my collar bone. Anger bubbles inside me. "So what do ya say?" He says then smacks my butt. I gasp, and then shove him back. I draw my hand back then slap him on the face. I turn on my heel then walk away. Something grasps my arm then twists me around. Nicks eyes are on fire "You still belong to me Melody" he whispers loudly, a red mark glows bright on his cheek. I wrench my arm out of his grasp "No I don't Nick, We are through" I say back then walk away. I hear what sounds like another slap and turn around. Lauren is looking up at Nick, with an expression that looks like she wants to murder Nick, who is holding his other cheek that has a wide red spot. She jabs a finger in his face and says something I can't hear, and then strides over to me. "What did you say to him?" I ask intrigued. "I just told him that if he ever messes with _my_ best friend ever again that he'd land in the hospital" she smiles and sticks her chin in the air. I laugh and give her a side hug "I love you" I say smiling. She returns the smile "Oh I know" She says, flipping her hair over her shoulder in an exaggerated way. We both laugh and walk over to Tobias and Eric. The rest of the night is filled with dancing and laughter. Everything goes smoothly until people with big guns and dauntless police suits march into the room. One of the men who I assume is the ring leader shoots a bullet in the air, catching everyone's attention. People in the room scream while others drop their drinks. The room goes quiet. "Hello young people! I have come from Chicago seeking a young girl" The ring leader says. "My name is Daniel, I am here on a mission to get this young girl" Daniel holds up a picture. My heart stops. The girl in the picture is me. Tobias stands in front of me shielding me from the eyes of the people who want to take me. "Anyone know this girl and her whereabouts?" Daniel asks. Nobody speaks up. In my mind I thank those who didn't look at me when Daniel held up my picture. "You young man do you know where this girl is?" Daniel asks…I gulp, Nick. Nick fights a smirk. "As a matter of fact I do" Nick says. "Where is she?" Daniel asks. Nick smiles, then looks at Tobias "This guy is very fond of her, aren't you Tobias?" Nick says. Tobias doesn't flinch. "Why don't you come up and say hello Tobias?" Nick says. I know what he is trying to do. Nick is trying to make Tobias move so that I will be exposed. Daniel is losing his patience. He strides over to Tobias but instead grabs Lauren and puts her in center stage. Daniel takes out a gun and points it to Laurens head. "Do you know where this girl is?"Daniel asks squeezing the barrel. Tears stream down Laurens face. Instinct grabs hold of me and I jump out. "Let her go" I growl. Daniel holds the picture up and determines whether it's me or not. A slow smile appears on his face. "What's your name dear?" he asks. "Let her go first" I say. Daniel shoves Lauren towards Tobias and he catches her, thank goodness. "My name is Melody" I say. "Well Melody, he will be glad when he sees you. Look at you you're a vision, no wonder he chose you" Daniel says. _He? _ "Who's he?" I ask. "The boy who chose you as his bride" Daniel says.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Melody)

"What?" the question leaves me before I have time to think. "Jeanine Matthews's son has inspected you and has chosen you to be his faithful wife" Daniel says looking bored. "What?" I ask again more annoyed then bewildered. Daniel sighs "Jeanine Matthews demanded that her son look for a wife. So her son then looked through the records of the people who lived in Chicago, he found a young girl named Melody thought she was beautiful and chose her." Daniel concludes. I shake my head "That still doesn't make sense, how did he know I was alive?" I ask. Phillip purses his lips. "He found that you were taken from dauntless when you were merely 16 years old because you were divergent. Jeanine knew they took divergent here" he gestured to the room "and sent us to come and retrieve you" he says. _Retrieve_ as if I were merely an object. "That still doesn't make sense, If Jeanine knew about this place why didn't she put a stop to it?" I ask. These are true questions but still I hope that his answers are long, the more we talk the more time I get to come up with a plan. "She figured if she threatened the divergent then this place would take them off her hands without the whole killing" he says. That's it that's my time. "Enough questions time to go" Phillip says. Some of the men he brought with him start to move forward towards me. "No!" Tobias shouts grasping my arm and pulling me behind him. Daniel gives an amused chuckle. "Oh? And who is this?" Daniel asks motioning to Tobias. "The boyfriend" Tobias spits. All the amusement leaves Daniels face, a blank expression being the replacement "Kill him" Daniel says. The 2 men on either sides of Daniel pull out guns and point them at Tobias's forehead, but Tobias is faster. Tobias punches the closest man to him in the jaw while I slap the gun out of the other man's hand. Lauren and Eric have already disarmed and left 2 men unconscious. I one of my heels off and jab it in the chest of the man I knocked the gun from their hand and he goes down leaving his neck exposed which I karate chop so that he falls unconscious. When I look back to Tobias he has his guy down as well. A wave of relief washes over me, maybe I can stay. I put my heel back on. I hear the slash of metal being brought out quickly and look up. My breaths leave me in an instant. Daniel holds up a dagger to Zoey's neck. "Who's this lovely lady?" Daniel says. "Let her go" Amar comes out of the crowd to the front looking Daniel in the eye. "Oh I don't think that will happen if the girl does not come with me" Daniel says. Everyone stays quiet. Daniel shrugs and pushes the daggers blade, Zoey whimpers. "Stop!" I shout. "Let her go and I will go with you" I say. "No" Zoey barley breathes put through the choking blade. Daniel pushes her away and two of the men who have gained conscious grab me by the arm and haul me toward Daniel. Daniel winces "Don't ruin her dress you idiots! It's better to have her in perfect condition for him! Meaning all her clothes are still in the condition they were in when we saw her" Daniel says. The men's grasps on my arms losses a tad bit. Daniel spins on his heel and walks toward the door. "Melody no!" Tobias shouts. Daniel stops and turns around "Oh, What now?" He asks irritated. Daniel rolls his eyes when he sees its Tobias "The boyfriend again?" Daniel says. "You have 30 seconds to control that boy" Daniel growls. "Please, this may be the last time I see him." The words escape me before I have time to think. For a moment I think Daniel is going to dismiss the request but instead he gives a slight nod of approval "5 minutes" he says. I nearly fall to my knees in relief, but I don't have the time to spare. I gather my dress in my hands and run to Tobias were with open arms he wraps me in a hug that I never want to leave. A wet drop falls onto my forehead and I look up. The drop came from Tobias, but no more come. He rests his chin on my head, then draws back to look at me in the face. "I love you Melody" He says. I caress his cheek looking into his eyes "I love you too, but don't think of this being the last we see of each other. I know we will find a way back to each other, love always finds a way" I say. I bring his face to mine and press my lips to his. We stay like that for what seems like an eternity then Daniel clears his throat. He doesn't waste his generosity, instead Daniel orders his men to grasp me again and pull me out of Tobias's grasp. "I will find you" Tobias shouts. I don't doubt it for a second. Tears run down my cheeks as I'm pulled out of the room and down the hall away from Tobias, yet again. But I don't doubt that he will come and rescue me, I know he will. And that is the last thought I have before Daniel knocks the daylight out of me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Tobias)

She was here. We were together again. I lost her. She's going to get married if I don't go get her. I will fight for her. I will bring her back to me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (Melody)

I come to and see blurs of people. "She is beautiful" Someone murmurs. "She will do perfectly for Thomas" A female voice says. "Or James" Mutters another. I finally open my eyes, in time to see a woman elbow another woman. "Where am I" A whisper falls from my lips. Both women look at me. I look down then immediately pull the cover up to my chin. I am naked. As if reading my mind one of the women chuckle "It was us whom undressed you, so don't worry no man saw you" She says lightly. That still doesn't release the tension in my body. "Where am I?" I ask, my voice coming out hoarse. Both women ignore my question "I am Susana and this is Amy" The first woman- Susana – says. Anger bubbles inside of me "Where am I?" I ask forcefully for the 3rd time. Susana and Amy exchange a look then get up and walk to the door leaving me alone in the room. Daniel bursts through the door followed by 2 men. "I'm glad you awake dear Melody" he says. His smile is warm and friendly, but I don't let his contrived smile fool me. I pull the sheets all the way up to my chin "Get out!" I shout. Daniel looks bewildered for a moment. He opens his mouth as if to say something but is interrupted by Susana coming back into the room "Out! Out!" She shouts. Daniel puts up a hand to stop her. "I am Daniel Macklin, and I have orders to-" Susana cuts him off "The girl is _naked_ Mr. Macklin and I do ask that you give her the privacy she needs to dress back into her formal wear" Daniel blushes. I suppress a smile as I see him being embarrassed. Daniel bows his head "Oh, my apologies" He clears his throat and walks out the door, his men following him. When the door shuts Susana clasps her hands. "Now let's get you into that beautiful blue dress you were wearing when you got here" she says walking to the closet and bringing out my dress in a perfect condition as if it were never worn. I gather the cover and wrap it around me so that nothing is exposed then run to the bathroom snatching the dress out of Susana's hands then muttering an apology for snatching it out of her hand. She chuckles and dismisses it with a wave of her hand. When I'm inside the bathroom my underwear and bra have been washed and placed for me on top of the counter. I quickly put everything on, eager to see who wanted me here. When I come out of the bathroom Amy is helping Susana fix the bed. "Oh my goodness" Amy says looking at me. "Why, it's no wonder why he chose you" She says. I give a small smile "Thank you" I whisper. "Well we must get your hair done in time before that fool Mr. Macklin comes back" Susana says, pursing her lips. Amy giggles. "Oh hush, Susan. He's handsome" Amy says dreamy eyed. I chuckle. Daniel was indeed handsome, dark green eyes, curly black hair and a hint of stubble on his jaw. Susana leads me to a chair and mirror, sitting me down and starting to curl it. Concluding it with the barrette Amar gave me. Next was my make-up. "When you arrived your mascara was running, and everything was smudged together!" Susana exclaimed, while she applied a fresh coat of mascara to me. When she was done she stepped back admiring her work. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked exactly the way I looked when Zoey did it. As if on cue, Daniel enters the room looking me up and down a blank expression on his face "Is she ready?" He asks Amy. Amy blushes her eyes bulging. "I-uh-oh-uh-um" Amy stutters. I remember the way she looked today when she said that Daniel was handsome. "I am ready" I respond, trying to rescue Amy from her embarrassment. Daniels focus turns to me, sending a shiver down my back. He looks me up and down again, this time his lips curl into a predatory grin. I stand straighter, rolling my shoulders back and looking him in the eyes. "I was brought here to see a boy I am supposed to marry," I pause, knowing that if I push this I will go and see the man who wanted me here who took me away from Tobias, Amar, Zoey and everyone else I love. I hesitate. Do I really want to rush this? I decide I do. The faster I meet this man the faster I'll be allowed more freedom. Right? "And I think it would be best if you took me to him now" I finish. Daniel laughs "You do not give orders here, princess" he says. I smirk, then cock my head to one side "You think me a princess, and last time I checked the princess always gives orders that should be followed" I say. Daniels grin grows wider; he laughs again and bows "As you wish princess". With that we leave the room. Daniel leads me down many corridors until we stop in front of a door. Daniel knocks twice. "Enter" A female muffled voice says. When we enter my heart stops and I fight the urge to run. Jeanine Matthews sits in a chair, her liquid gray eyes watching me as I enter. Two boys who seem to be my age sit next to her. She stands when she sees me and smiles. Bile rises in my throat. How can this woman have the audacity to smile when she's killed so many? Torn so many people apart from each other. "Melody Santiago" Jeanine says. She gestures to the chair in front of her and I sit. "These are my two wonderful charming sons" She says gesturing to the boys seated beside her. "This is James" She says pointing to a boy whose expression is blank. "And this is Thomas" She says pointing to the other boy. This boy has an admiring expression, an expression that makes me warm and scared at the same time. They both are handsome. James has light brown hair and leaf green eyes, the same color as mine. He has broad shoulders and in a way reminds me of Tobias. I ache with longing at the thought of Tobias. Thomas on the other hand has jet black hair and dark blue eyes ringed with black, something about his eyes draw me to him. I am intrigued. But my heart belongs to Tobias and I have his heart as well, I am not going to throw that away…its precious. "I see you've found favor in Thomas" Jeanine says. I realize that I was staring at Thomas and was still staring at him when I had the thought of Tobias and smiled at the thought of him. I blush. Jeanine laughs "No need to hide such feelings my dear" she says. Thomas is smiling at me as well. _Nope I don't have any feelings for Thomas; I don't even know him_ I think, but alas words left unspoken. "I wanted you here Miss Santiago, because as you can see my son has set his eye on you and would like to have your hand in marriage" Jeanine says. "I don't know him" I whisper "How can I marry a man I don't love?" I whisper again, looking at my hands. "We'll get to know each other my love" Thomas says. I wince, _his love_. "You will have lunch with James tomorrow and today you will have dinner with Thomas" She says getting up. "Both boys will see to it that you return to your room" Jeanine says, standing up. "Wait why doesn't Daniel take me back to my rooms?" I ask. It's not that I actually _want _him to take me but that I don't want two boys my age to be following me to my room. Daniel is a good 5 years older than me, about 24 years old, but at least he keeps his distance. Jeanine looks at me "Do you have feelings for Lieutenant Macklin, Melody?" Jeanine asks, her gray eyes piercing me. I blush, and then scowl. "No, it's just-"I'm cut off by Daniel saying "She'll be happy to go with your boys; she's merely nervous about the walk" he says chuckling. I suck in a sharp breath and narrow my eyes. Thomas and James lead the way, James still having his blank expression. "So Melody, what faction are you from?" Thomas asks. I don't answer. "Melody?" Thomas says again. I still don't answer. Thomas sighs and to my surprise grabs my hand. I yank it away. I look to Thomas and regret the action when I see the hurt on his face. I sigh, just because I'm away from home is no excuse to be rude "I am from Dauntless" I say. Thomas looks surprised "Really? I thought a sweet lovely girl like you would be from Amity" he says. I shake my head "I transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless" I say. "Ah that makes better sense" he says. "Was Dauntless your true chosen faction?" he asks. I hesitate "No" I say. "Then what was?" he asks. What's up with him wanting to know a lot about me? I think I would prefer James now; at least he doesn't try to create small talk. "I wanted to go to Erudite" I say. "What stopped you?" I think about that. "My boyfriend" I whisper. Both boys stop "You had a boyfriend?" James asks. I'm shocked for a moment, he hasn't said anything since I met him "_Have_" I correct him. "What's his name?" Thomas asks. I am not stupid; I know that if they found out Tobias was at the bureau they'd go and kill him. I shake my head. Both boys sigh, knowing they weren't going to get the answer out of me. "Why let your boyfriend dictates what choice you picked?" James asks. "He didn't dictate the choice, I love him and he loves me. We both decided that were going to have a future together because the factions didn't dictate our love" I say. Both boys stay quiet and soon we reach my room and I bid them farewell. When I'm in the room I slump to the floor and rest my head against the door, closing my eyes. A knock comes on the door, causing me to jump to my feet. When I open it Amy and Susan come bustling in. "We must prepare you for your dinner with Thomas tonight" Amy says. I groan and flop onto the bed. 2 hours later Amy and Susan (mostly Susan) have gotten me into a white blouse and Erudite blue pencil skirt. My hair isn't touched and remains in curls. Next Daniel comes to take me to where I will be having dinner with Thomas. "Is she ready" Daniel asks looking at me with a blank expression. Susan nods while Amy gawks at him. Turning on his heels Daniel walks down the hallway, pulling me to stand next to him. Both of us don't say anything for a while, and then Daniel finally decides to speak.

"You look lovely" he says blushing. I stop and look at him, green eyes looking at the floor.

"Did the big tuff guy just give the princess a compliment?" I feign a gasp and smirk.

Daniel smiles and continues walking. He stops when we come to a pair of big doors. Daniel opens one for me, when I walk in Thomas smiles and stands from the table piled with good looking food. My mouth waters. Here we go.


End file.
